Son of Deception
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: Kiernan Saetan Daemon Sadi. Red Jewelled Warlord Prince of Hayll, Terreille. When he finds himself attracted to one woman, what will he do about his daughter and lover? Book 2 of the Children of Witch.
1. Chapter 1: Warlord Prince

1. Warlord Prince

Author's Note: In Child, Jaenelle and Daemon's son's name is Andulvar Saetan. I've changed it to Kiernan Saetan Daemon. I'm going to go back and revise Child soon. Kiss kiss.

Kiernan looked around as he stepped through the Gateway. He had been to Terreille twice before, both times with his family to visit his Aunt Wilhelmina. Now, he was alone and friendless in a strange Realm. He paused to look around before stepping out of the alter room and making his way to the landing web nearby. He caught the Opal wind and sped to the west in the direction he was reasonably sure Chaillot was located. He counted landing beacons, trying to remember where the right one was. Finally, he dropped from the Winds and, using Craft, soared over the landing, looking for familiar landmarks. Ahead, he saw the glittering of the sun reflecting off water. He smiled and let himself drop to the groudn, landing lightly on his feet.

_Aunt Wilhelmina?_ He sent on an Opal thread. The Opal should reach her and if it didn't...well, he would figure out something. A moment later however, she responded.

_Kiernan? Mother Night, what are you doing in Terreille?!_

_It's a long story. Can I come there?_

_Yes, yes! Come on, you don't need to ask, you silly boy! Where are you? I hope you left me enough time to prepare a room for you. Where did you say you were?_

He grinned.

_I didn't. And I don't know. Somewhere east of Chaillot, I know that._

_Send me an image. I'll show it to my Master of the Guard. Alin!!_

Kiernan winced, sure he wasn't supposed to hear her shriek. A moment later, a male mind, a Warlord Prince with Purple Dusk Jewels, joined the connection.

_Yes Lady?_

_Prince Kiernan is coming to visit and needs directions. Kiernan?_

He sent them a mental image of the surrounding country. A moment later, the male came back.

_I know where that is. Do you need an escort, Prince?_

Something about the mind set Kiernan's teeth on edge. _No. Thank you. Just directions._

The Warlord Prince sent him directions. _Thank you again. I'll be there soon, Aunt._ He sent a kiss to his aunt before withdrawing. He caught the Opal wind again and sped towards Chaillot.

When he dropped from the Winds on the landing web near Wilhelmina's home, a Rose Jeweled Warlord, a young man he judged had just gone through the Offering, was waiting for him.

"Prince SaDiablo?" the man asked, looking him up and down. Kiernan bristled and drew himself up to his full height. He knew he looked like an over grown boy, he hadn't grown into the broad shoulders and height he had inherited from his father and grandfather, but he was a higher caste and wore darker Jewels.

"Sadi," he said shortly. The man flinched, but nodded and motioned toward the carriage waiting for them.

"Lasy Benidict is waiting for you." He was informed when they pulled up in front of the mansion. Kiernan nodded and ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall into his golden eyes. He knew, despite not having reached his full growth, he was very handsome and intended to use it to his advantage from now on.

"Kiernan!!"

When he stepped into the parlor, he was ingulfed in a bear hug. He hugged his aunt back, looking around at the same time, looking for the cause of the male scent. He pulled away and straightened his shoulders, all the violance of a Warlord Prince rushing to the surface when he sighted Wilhelmina's Master of the Guard.

He was an older man, his black hair silvered at the temples, but his gray eyes were sharp and hard as steel. He knew the other man was raising to the killing edge, but that just drove him harder.

"Prince Alin, attend."

Wilhelmina's voice sliced through the tension in the room. Kiernan turned to look at her and was shocked to see the same steel in her face as he had often seen in his mother's. The sight was enough to drive him away from the killing edge. A quick glance at the other Warlord Prince told him he was calm as well.

"Kiernan, my Master of the Guard, Alin Jeter. Alin, my nephew, Kiernan Saetan Daemon SaDiablo."

"Sadi," Kiernan said quietly. "It's just Sadi now. Kiernan Sadi."

"Prince," Alin said curtly, nodding to him before brushing past him. "If you'll excuse me, I have things to see to."

"Kiernan, was that nessicary?" Wilhelmina demanded when they were alone. Kiernan shrugged, his eyes glittering.

"He challenged me."

"When?"

"I can't say when. I just...felt it."

Wilhelmina could tell he wasn't going to continue the conversation. She sighed.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your room."

Kiernan stayed with Wilhelmina for five years. On his nineteenth birthday, he went to Cassandra's alter and made the Offering to the Darkness. He walked away with the Red.

A year later, he left Chaillot and went to Hayll, where he used the money Daemon had set up for all his children in Terreille to invest in several business ventures. Before long, he was one of the wealthiest men in Terreille. He ised the money to restore SaDiablo Hall. After it was rebuilt, he moved in. The Queens of Hayll, all of whom wore lighter Jewels, asked him, as the only dark Jeweled Warlord Prince in the territory, to take up the post of Warlord Prince of Hayll. He accepted.

It was during his fifteenth year in Terreille that one of his family from Kaeleer found him. His butler, a sober Warlord who wore the Opal, knocked on his study door one day.

"Prince Sadi, there is a witch here to see you. She says it is important."

"Does it have to do with the rebuilding of Hayll or any of the surrounding territories?" Kiernan questioned without looking up from his papers. After realizing the fear that the name Sadi created, he had taken his father's name. He had originally used it to annoy Wilhelmina's Master of the Guard, but now it was a matter of pride and respect.

"No sir, but…"

"Then send her away. I told you not to let any visitors in, Alwin."

"Very good sir." Alwin shut the door and Kiernan returned to his work. Five minutes later, the study door slammed open. He looked up and found himself facing an enraged Gray Jeweled Healer.

"You don't even have the courtesy to say hello to your sister?" she demanded. He stood and snapped his mouth shut.

"Kaylie?" he said softly. She nodded curtly and settled in the chair before his desk.

"Yes, damn you. Why haven't you come home, Kier?" she growled. Kiernan rubbed his neck and perched on the edge of his desk.

"This is home for me, Sister," he said quietly. Kaylie scowled.

"So, you are just going to stay here, deny the rest of us the chance to know you, to love you?" Her face softened. "Will you at least come back for a visit?"

"What for?" he mumbled. "Kaylie, do you know what I have been through since Luthvian was broken? How the memory of seeing her, covered in blood, unconscious, her Jewels shattered and dull, haunts me? I just know if I go back, I'll go crazy from the memory."

"Not even to be therefore my wedding?" she said softly. He raised an eyebrow.

"When are you getting married? _Who_ are you marrying?" he demanded. Kaylie smiled shyly.

"His name is Jairus. He is a Warlord Prince from Tigrelan. He wears the Sapphire Jewels." Her eyes sparkled. "He has been my consort for a year, but we want more then that."

"I see." Kiernan started to pace, wrestling with his answer. He had always been close to Kaylie, who was five years his junior, at times closer then with Rosey, who was five years older then him. He wanted to be there for her wedding, wanted to see her happy. But at the same time, he knew he was taking a big risk for _his_ sanity if he went back to Kaeleer. He shook his head.

"Can I have a day to think about this?" he asked. Kaylie nodded. He gave her a weak smile. "Thanks. Will you stay the night? As you can see, I have rebuilt the Hall."

"So I noticed. It is very nice. Oh, I was asked to give this to you." She called in a sealed parchment letter. "I think I should let you read it alone. The floor plan here is the same as in Kaeleer, right?"

Kiernan nodded, his eyes riveted to the paper, where his name was written in a feminine hand, _Kiernan Sadi_. "Just tell Alwin which rooms you want and he will have them cleaned out for you," he said absently. When the door closed, he slowly turned the paper over and broke the seal.

_Kiernan,_ it began, the writing was childish and large, but he recognized the handwriting. His insides churned.

_Kaylie told me she was going to find you so I asked her to take this to you. Kiernan dear, there is no need to feel guilt over what happened. Luthvian has been healed, your mother brought her back from the Twisted Kingdom just as she did my son and me, to an extent. Of course, she no longer can wear her Jewels, but she has adjusted. Do you know what her first question was when she returned? Where is Kiernan? Dear one, she was devastated to find that you had left because of her. For a while, she was determined to try to find you, but her parents and Jaenelle stopped her. Her deepest wish is for you to return, so she can thank you and just talk to you. _

_If the idea that your cousin is fully healed and in possession of her mind is not enough to bring you back to Kaeleer, even for a brief visit, then know this. I am dying, sweet boy. I have seen over four thousand years, half of those years I have spent in the Twisted Kingdom. Even now, I am fighting to stay aware long enough to write this letter to you. My body has worn itself down and I feel closer to the Darkness everyday. Kiernan, I want to see you once more before I die. I want to see my sweet boy, the boy who resembles my son so much before I become a whisper in the Darkness. Please, Kiernan, come home._

_Everyone here in the Shadow Realm sends you their best wishes. Rosey asked me to tell you she has a bone to pick with you about a certain spell laid over the bottles in her workroom. Dear me, will you never grow out of pranking? Luthvian begs me to give you her love and her wish to see you at little Kaylie's wedding. Mother night, I can't believe that girl is getting married._

_You have all my love, my dearest grandson. I hope you choose to come home, even if it is just for a visit._

_Your grandmother,_

_Tersa_

Kiernan leaned back in his chair, the letter held loosely in his hand. Tersa had always been a bright light in his life, someone he could go to when he was sad or frustrated or happy. Tersa, who had been broken on her Virgin Night, his father's mother. She was dying. She knew that that news would bring him back, to be with her during her last minutes. He knew that and a small part of him hated her for using that weapon against him, the rest grateful that she had given him a reason to return.

And Luthvian…Luthvian wasn't in the Twisted Kingdom anymore! Knowing her, she would have settled down to live without her Jewels, would have picked up life right where she had dropped it. He had to get back, just to see her.

"Sir?" Alwin's questioning voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and saw his butler shifting from foot to foot and looking like he would rather not deliver his message.

"Yes Alwin?"

"Sir, dinner is ready and the Lady Kaylie says you had better get your…" he swallowed and looked down. Kiernan smiled.

"Let me guess. My sister said I had better get my ass down there or else she will come up here and beat the shit out of me, right?" Alwin's red face was enough to let him know he had guessed correctly. "Alwin, you should learn this now. When you are dealing with any SaDiablo woman, it is best to do what she wants. Kaylie might be a Healer, but she can, and most likely will, carry out any threat she makes, even if she has to patch up her victim afterwards." He stood and stretched. "I am coming, so no need to worry about telling the Lady Angelline that I won't be down."

He hurried to the dining room and stopped dead in the door. The table, which usually was only set for one, when he even ate in here, was glowing with candles. The finest china and crystal was set out in two places. Steam rose from the platters on the table. Kaylie smiled at him from her seat.

"What happened in here?" he choked out. Alwin appeared at his side.

"Heather decided that the Lady Angelline's presence was sufficient to break out the china," he said calmly. Kiernan made a strained noise.

"Dearest brother, are you not going to join me?" Kaylie said quietly, her voice carrying a hint of amusement. He smiled and pulled out his chair.

"I don't eat this formally unless I have to entertain guests or I have to attend one of those annoying, social dinners," he informed her as he served them. He frowned. "Come to think of it, I was invited to one of those tonight. Damn. If I had known you would be here, I wouldn't have accepted. It is a bit late now."

"Well, you go and I'll stay. It will be fun to explore the Hall, see how you have differed from Kaeleer."

"No. No, I can't do that." He frowned. "You didn't happen to bring any fancy dresses, did you?"

"Well, yes, but only…"

"Good. Then it's settled." He picked up his fork and started to eat. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is settled?" she said coolly. He looked up.

"You coming with me, of course," he glanced up and was amused to see the look of panic on her face.

"Kier, I can't go! I am just a Healer; I don't even go to those kinds of things in Kaeleer! What makes you think…?"

"First of all, it is Kiernan now. And second, you are a member of the SaDiablo family. That makes you like a god in Terreille. Third, you are my sister and I refuse to let you enjoy yourself in my home while I have to spend a depressing evening with the Blood that is left in Terreille."

"But…but…"

"Come on, Kaylie. It will be fun. I promise you will not be disappointed." He stifled a laugh when she sighed in defeat.

"Oh, fine."

"Good. Oh, and I have made up my mind. I will return with you to Kaeleer. But as soon as your wedding is over, I am leaving."

Her gold-blue eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands together.

"Really? Oh thank you!" She hugged herself. "I can't wait until you see everyone! Daemonar has taken that Eyrien girl as his lover, Arianan, you remember her, right? And Luthvian has set up shop in Halaway; she sells herbs and plants to Healers. I only ever buy from her. Josephar…" Kaylie chattered nonstop about the various happenings in their family. He let her ramble on, enjoying listening to the catalogue of events. She was still talking when the meal was over. He sipped his wine, watching her. Then he snapped to attention.

"…and Rosey and Devon are expecting their first baby in the fall."

"First?" he interrupted, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "They have been married how long? Almost fifteen years? And they are just now having children?" Kaylie frowned at him.

"Rosey is the Territory Queen of Dhemlan. She has a lot to do."

"Territory Queen? Did Father give up his role as Warlord Prince?"

Kaylie's face fell. "Yes. Mother…mother took sick last year. She…her health hasn't been that good for a couple of years now. Father gave up Dhemlan to look after her."

"Oh." He sat back and turned over those facts. His mother was sick. He did a quick tally of years and realized she was over sixty years old. Jaenelle didn't come from one of the long-lived races. At best, she might live to be a hundred years old. He, Rosey and Kaylie, with their Dhemlan and Hayllian blood, would live longer then their mother; maybe reach a thousand or even two thousand years. He had never thought that she would die long before him.

"Kiernan? Are you okay?" Kaylie's concerned tone brought him out of his revere. He smiled at her.

"I am fine. And you aren't going to call me Kiernan, are you?" She grinned.

"Nope. You have always been Kier to me and you always will." She stood and brushed her skirts off. "We should get ready, if we are going to a party."

"Yes. Be ready to leave before dark."

She nodded and walked out of the room. At the doorway, she paused and looked back.

"Kiernan?"

"Yeah?" he looked up from the glass of brandy he was pouring to see a soft light in her eyes.

"I am so happy to see you. I missed you." She smiled and disappeared. He continued sitting, eyes never leaving the door. He sighed.

"I missed you too, Kaylie."


	2. Chapter 2: Blood

2. Blood

"Prince Sadi, how wonderful that you could come!"

The buxom matron who greeted him pressed her lips to each cheek, smearing bright red lipstick on him. He smiled politely and kissed her hand, superstitiously vanishing the lipstick.

"Lady Justine, it is always a pleasure to see you. May I introduce my sister, Lady Kaylie Angelline? She is visiting from Kaeleer, where she is a Healer in our sister's court."

"A pleasure, Lady Angelline," Justine gushed, grabbing Kaylie in a quick embrace. "Your brother is sooo delightful; I am honored to meet you!"

"Likewise, Lady Justine," Kaylie said softly, eyeing the Summer-Sky witch. Kiernan took Kaylie's hand and steered her through the crowd.

Lady Justine has four daughters, Lily, Rose, Iris and Peony. She is trying to get me to marry one of them. Try to steer clear of them, he warned her. None of them can match you in power, but Lily and Iris are Priestesses, Rose and Opal. Rose is a Healer, like you, but she only wears the Purple Dusk. Peony is the only one you should really worry about. She wears the Green and is apprenticed to a coven.

Thanks. Anyone else I should know about?

He smiled politely at the various Blood who greeted him, stopping to introduce his sister. He banked his temper when he was several young men eyeing her, not wanting to create a scene.

See that Opal witch over there? That is Allegra, can't remember her last name. She is a Priestess, from an aristo family. One of the Hundred Families. She has had her eye on me ever since I restored the Hall.

Alright. And who is that? The girl who keeps glancing at you.

Kiernan sighed, not knowing how to tell her. That is Aurora. She is also from one of the Hundred Families, a lesser branch. She is a Queen and Healer, wears the Sapphire. She is only invited to these parties because of that. I befriended her a while back, escorted her to the theater, and took her to dinner occasionally. Then rumors started spreading that we were lovers. We decided to separate, since she is the acknowledged successor to the Queen who rules that little village just outside the Hall.

So?

Kaylie, things here aren't as simple as they are in Kaeleer. If people started believing those rumors, Aurora's reputation would be ruined.

Why?

The Blood in Hayll think I am…am homosexual, okay?

What? Why?

Because I have never taken a lover, have never been seen near a Red Moon house.

That is stupid! Kaylie's angry face was attracting attention. He quickly drew her onto the dance floor.

We will finish this talk later, he said firmly. Kaylie started to argue, but he shushed her. She nodded grudgingly, but her eyes promised that he would be giving a full explanation later.

Kiernan kept his sister close to him, to make sure she did not go talk to Aurora as he knew she wanted to. If she started talking to her, all his planning, all his carefully set notions about him and the Queen would fall apart. He had been working ceaselessly to put as big a hole as he could between him and the beautiful Sapphire Jeweled Queen. When he had met Aurora, she had sparked something in him that he had never known. He had enjoyed spending time with her, had purposefully set up "accidental" meetings. He had just started to harbor the hope that something might be able to form between the two of them, that he might be able to get over his aversion of sexual intercourses when one of Aurora's brothers had cornered him and told him on no uncertain terms that he would slit her throat before he let his sister run around with a man who didn't take his pleasure from the gentle sex. The man was a Warlord who wore the Opal, but he had stood his ground with Kiernan. Only the man's courage and Kiernan's affection for Aurora had stopped him from killing the man. Since then, he had avoided Aurora and her family. He grit his teeth when, during a moment of distraction, Kaylie slipped away from him. Muttering darkly, he searched for her. He found her, just as he had feared, deep in conversation with Aurora and her mother.

"Ladies," he said politely, bowing to the Queen and her Healer mother. Aurora nodded, a delicate blush painting her cheeks. Her mother nodded as well, her eyes roving over him. Kiernan didn't care; he knew the affect his body had on females.

Just as his parents had thought, he had inherited Daemon and Saetan's looks. While Saetan was a man past his prime, still wonderfully handsome and Daemon's features were more beautiful then handsome, Kiernan was a mix of the two. He was the picture of male beauty, his body well muscled and toned. His raven black hair was streaked with blonde, a legacy from Jaenelle. He, like his father, wore his clothes tailored to show his body to its best advantage.

"Prince," Aurora's mother, Esme was her name, said softly. Kaylie's eyes glittered as she watched hr brother.

"Lady Nesal, may I introduce my sister, Lady Kaylie Angelline?" he said courteously, knowing Kaylie had probably given no more then her first name before launching into the discussion of herbs he had interrupted. Aurora and her mother murmured the appropriate responses, though Aurora never took her eyes off him.

"What brings you to Hayll, Lady Angelline?" Esme asked politely. Kaylie smiled.

"I am to be married soon. I wanted my brother to be there," she replied. "And my father has a few things he wishes to talk to Kier about, concerning SaDiablo Hall."

"Ah, Prince…Prince Sadi. And how is he?" Esme said quietly. Kiernan smiled tightly. Everyone in Terreille was cautious with him, hoping not to set off the temper he had inherited from his father, who people in this Realm still called the Sadist.

"Father is well," Kaylie said evenly.

"Very good. If it isn't to much trouble…" Esme hesitated, "would you mind conveying my well wishes to Prince Sadi? Tell him…tell him Esmie says hello."

Kaylie nodded. "I will. And…" she blushed merrily, "I wonder if I could wheedle you into showing me around the village tomorrow? I have always wanted to visit a village in Terreille and I am afraid my brother isn't much use when one is shopping."

Esme laughed. "Oh no, there is no need to wheedle. Aurora and I were planning on going shopping tomorrow; we would be delighted to have you join us. No, don't protest about imposing on a mother-daughter outing," she cut Kaylie off. "Aurora often says she would like someone her age to go shopping with. Will you be joining us, Prince Sadi?"

"Kiernan, please," he said smoothly. "And yes, I am afraid you will have to put up with me if Kaylie is going anywhere. Especially since it is my purse she will be spending."

The ladies laughed and made plans to meet in the village. After a while, Kiernan managed get them to part and dragged Kaylie into the main hallway.

"You, stay right there," he said shortly, handing his sister her cloak. She scowled at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to say my goodbyes to Lady Justine and tell her I will be more then willing to host the next party. You just…

"Kiernan!" The oily sweet, simpering feminine voice behind him made him want to flinch. Slowly, he turned around and pasted a bored smile on his face.

The witch who was gliding to him was stunningly beautiful. Her raven black hair was pulled up and tendrils of carefully curled hair hung down her back with tiny curls hanging in her face. She was the picture of feminine beauty and she knew it. Her lushly curved body was covered in a blood red evening dress, cut so at first glance she looked almost unnaturally modest but on closer inspection was designed to show her off to her best advantage. Her golden eyes reminded Kiernan of molten gold and her face was wreathed in smiles. Iris Zyanya, Lady Justine's second daughter. An Opal Jeweled Priestess known for bedding any man who had money. Her goal in life was to seduce Kiernan Sadi into her bed.

"Lady Zyanya," he said softly. Kaylie looked from her brother to the newcomer with interest.

"Prince Sadi, it had been _far_ too long," she gushed, laying her hand on his forearm. Kiernan resisted the urge to pull away and strangle her. "Really, you _must_ visit Mother more often. She _so_ enjoys your visits."

"Yes, I will make a point of visiting your _mother_ more often," he replied, laying slight emphasis on mother. He felt the tight leash he kept on his temper slipping and prayed to the darkness he had enough control to leave without hurting anyone. Iris's smile flickered before she turned to Kaylie. Her eyes narrowed microscopically, so little Kiernan wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been watching her intently. The leash he had on his temper frayed a bit more.

"I don't believe I have had to pleasure of making your acquaintance," Iris said in an overly sweet tone. Kaylie smiled but Kiernan spoke before she could open her mouth.

"My sister, Lady Kaylie Angelline. She is visiting me for a time," he said quietly, secretly enjoying the flicker of fear in Iris's golden eyes. Then she smiled again.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Angelline," she said with a nod. Kaylie returned the gesture, barely inclining her head. Kiernan could have hugged her. She was showing Iris all the acknowledgement a Queen would have shown a landen. Iris's smile faded.

"Well, I must get back to Mother's guests," she said in a breathless voice. "I do hope you enjoy your stay in Terreille, Lady Angelline. Excuse me." She hurried away, barely pausing to offer Kiernan a curtsey.

"Wait here," he growled and stalked away. Five minutes later he returned, muttering to himself and grabbed Kaylie's arm. Once they were outside, he marched them to the landing webs just outside the village and, catching a Red Wind, rode it to the Hall, wrapping Kaylie in a Red shield. When he dropped from the Wind, he let her go and stalked up to the Hall.

He blast the doors open with his Jewels and stormed into his study, where he tore off his cloak, threw it on a chair and poured a large glass of brandy. When Kaylie found him, he was downing his second.

"What is your problem?" she demanded. He kept his back to her, taking deep breaths. When she repeated her question, he snarled and poured another glass.

"Leave me alone," he snapped. She growled and vanished the brandy out of his hand. He rounded on her, eyes wild.

"Damn it, Kaylie, please, leave me alone! Let me calm down before I hurt something!" He called in another decanter and poured his fourth glass. She eyed him and quietly sat down. After a few minutes, he calmed down, felt the ice melt off his temper.

"What the hell do you think you were doing back there?" he said quietly, watching her in the firelight. Kaylie met his gaze and held it.

"I want to know why you let a girl like that slip away from you," she said firmly. She didn't flinch when he swore at her and looked on disapprovingly when he poured more brandy. "I am not blind, Kiernan, I can see that you have feelings for her. Why didn't you act on them?"

"I told you," he snarled. "I didn't want to soil her reputation."

"But Kiernan, you don't sleep with other men! Why would you let people believe that?"

"Because it is easier to do then let people know why I don't have any desire for sex, to have to explain that I saw my cousin just after she was raped, that I was the one to find her," he said quietly. Kaylie's face softened and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kier, you don't have to carry that. You know that. Luthvian is not in the Twisted Kingdom anymore, she is alive and aware."

"I know, but I…" he groped for the brandy again, but Kaylie moved it from his reach. "…I can't get rid of that picture, of finding her. Kaylie, there was blood, so much blood…" he collapsed into sobs, hard, heartrending sobs. Kaylie put her arms around him and rocked him back and forth, murmuring soothing nothings in his ear. After a long time, his sobs eased and he moved away from her.

"I…I feel better," he mumbled. "Like…like a great burden has been lifted." He gave a shuddering sigh and looked up. "Thanks Kaylie. Thanks for being here."


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

3. Shopping

Kiernan growled when he saw the load of things his sister was purchasing.

"Hell's fire, woman, you would think you are moving in, not staying for a few days with all this," he said coolly, letting her feel his teasing displeasure. Esme and Aurora laughed as Kaylie's pretend indigence.

"Kier, if you used half as much sense as you had, you would know a woman can't just let her brother live like you do."

He snarled and draped his arm around her shoulder, gazing down at her fondly.

"Alright, alright, I give in. Go ahead, buy the whole damn store. I'll pay for it, you know I will." He sighed. "Like I would have a choice either way."

After visiting several stores together, Kaylie and Esme left Kiernan and Aurora to go look at a furniture store, while Kiernan escorted Aurora to a bookstore. He watched as she searched the shelves, a slight frown on her pretty lips. After while, he picked out a few books and went to see how she was doing.

"Have you ever read these?" she asked when he stopped next to her. He looked at the set of twelve books she was pointing at. A smile spread across his face.

"Yes, I have. Those are from Kaeleer, I read them when I was a boy. They are very good. In fact…" he paused and opened the first. "…the Warlord in these books is fashioned after my Uncle Khary."

Aurora's eyes widened. "Really? Well, that just makes me even more interested in reading them." She selected the first six. "I will have to come back for the others," she said wistfully. Kiernan made a spilt second decision and grabbed the other six.

"No, allow me to purchase them, my Lady," he said softly. Her eyes widened and she started to protest. He smiled. "No, please. I wish to do this. Please don't take the pleasure away for me."

She studied him for several minutes then smiled. "Very well. Thank you, Prince. But, in return, you must promise to follow me where I shop today," she added mischievously. He mock frowned then sighed.

"As you wish, Lady," he said with a bow. After the books were paid for, he vanished their purchases and offered her his arm. "Now, where will you drag me so willingly? For I will follow you to Hell and back," he teased. Aurora laughed and took his arm, steering him down the street.

"Well, Prince, your sister mentioned that you probably didn't have any clothes that would be suitable for a wedding. So, we are going to a clothing shop and going to find you some clothes."

He sighed and allowed her to drag him into the stores. When Esme and Kaylie rejoined them, Aurora had argued, sweet talked and wheedled him into buying a whole new wardrobe. He was rather dazed, not really sure what had happened. Kaylie took one look at him and declared she had never seen him so calm after a shopping trip. That snapped him out of his daze and he snarled at his sister and informed her that he was escorting Aurora to the theater that night and if she wanted to come, she had better keep her remarks to herself. Aurora turned a delicate shade of pink.

"And when was this decided, Prince?" she questioned. He gave her a feral smile and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"I think that having to put up with me for the evening would be more then sufficient payment for what you put me through this afternoon, don't you, Lady Esme?"

Esme smiled indulgently at him. "Yes, I quite agree, Prince. Aurora dear, I don't think it would be wise to turn down the Prince's offer."

Aurora snarled, the first time he had ever heard her do so. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"Offer? I got the feeling it was more of a command then an offer," she muttered. After a few minutes, she sighed. "Oh all right, I'll go. Not like I'll get any peace if I don't." She fingered her Sapphire ring. "It is past time to eat and you need to sit soon, Prince." She narrowed her eyes when he started to protest. "Prince Sadi, I know for a fact that that leg is not as strong as it should be and the dancing last night was not good for it. Come." She led their group to a small dining house.

Kiernan, who had been struggling to hide his limp for the past thirty minutes, was silently grateful for the rest. He wasn't, however, so grateful when Kaylie sent him a thought.

_Why is your leg hurt?_ she demanded, her tone sharp. He sighed.

_I got on the wrong side of a Warlord,_ he snapped. _I don't want to talk about it, so please leave me alone._

_Fine. I'll just ask Aurora what happened._ Before he could stop her, Kaylie had caught up with Aurora and was talking to her. Cursing under his breath, Kiernan resigned himself to the inevitable and offered his arm to Esme.

"May I escort you, Lady?" he teased. Esme smiled at him and laid her hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Prince. And tell me, how is your injury?"

He grit his teeth. "Well, if I keep limping, I will soon be my grandfather's twin."

She nodded. "Well, if you would like, I can claim fatigue and we can stay longer in the dining house, give you a chance to rest."

"As much as I hate to say it, that sounds wonderful. I…"

He never got to finish his sentence, for a wave of ice cold fury crashed over him. He looked up and found himself staring his sister in the face. Her Gray Jewels flashed with power.

"_You allowed a Summer-Sky Warlord to wound you?_" she said softly, her cold fury making her voice snap. Behind her, Aurora was hugging herself, obviously not having expected Kaylie's fury. He stepped in front of Esme, in case Kaylie lost her temper and released her Gray strength. He knew he wouldn't last long against her, since he wore the Red, but he could try to shield her.

"Kaylie, the Blood Laws are interrupted differently here. And I wasn't about to attack the other man. He…" he glanced at Aurora and winced when he saw the fierce light in her eyes, when she realized that Warlord had been her father. "…I just couldn't."

"Prince Sadi, why did you not come to me when this happened?" Aurora demanded. Her Sapphire Jewels gleamed. "You told me that you had just gotten into a fight, not that someone attacked you and you didn't fight back."

Kiernan sighed and stepped back, allowing Esme to hurry to her daughter.

"Your family doesn't need another reason to distrust me, especially since you live so close to me. I know what the Blood thinks of me, that there are whispers that I have inherited my father's temper and taste for cruelty. There was no need to increase those stories." He said it all in a neutral voice, allowing none of his anger and hurt to show. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and met Aurora's eyes.

"Kier." Kaylie touched his arm, a silent request for forgiveness for her assumption. He gave her a tight smile, letting her know he bore no grudges. He continued to gaze at Aurora.

"I see," the Queen said slowly, her eyes like molten gold. "Prince, tell me, what is your duty?" She held out her hand to him. He hesitated for a moment, knowing she was offering her friendship and trust in that gesture, giving him permission to make a claim over her. Never taking his eyes off her, he gently took her small hand in his. He pressed it to his lips.

"I protect and serve, Lady."


	4. Chapter 4: Returning Home

Kaylie bounced from foot to foot, waiting for Aurora and her brother. After the theater last night, she had impulsively invited Aurora to her wedding. The Sapphire Queen had agreed, excited to be invited to a wedding in Kaeleer. Judging from Kiernan's response, or rather, his lack of one, Kaylie assumed he disapproved of the idea.

"Kiernan, for the last time, just because I accepted you into my service doesn't mean you can boss me around like that."

Kaylie smiled. Her brother had been brought up with all the ways of the Blood in Kaeleer and apparently, not even fifteen years in Terreille had dimmed his understanding of the Bloods laws.

"Lady, the First Law is to _protect_, not _obey_. And I am _not_ going to let you go now!" Kiernan's voice rang through the corridors. Kaylie wondered what had his back up.

"What is wrong?" she asked when they entered the hall. Kiernan's face was furious and Aurora's was a mix of icy fury and pain.

"She wants to go today, when her moontime just started," he growled, grinding his teeth. Aurora grimaced and crossed her arms.

"I am perfectly able of walking through a Gate, Prince Sadi," she said icily. Kiernan's eyes glittered and he took a step towards the Queen. Aurora instinctively took a step back, her eyes wide. Kaylie wiped a grin off her face. Obviously the Sapphire Queen wasn't used to someone standing up to her like this. "You will not stop me from doing this, Kiernan."

Something in Kiernan snapped. With a growl that would have done any of the kindred wolves done in Kaeleer proud. He grabbed her and, wrapping her in a Red shield, dragged her back into the Hall and dumped her into a chair. Before she could jump up, he wrapped her in another Red shield, tying it off and putting another shield over it.

"You are not going to go through that Gateway for three days and that is final," he snarled. "You are not getting up from that chair until you have agreed to this, am I understood?"

Aurora felt her anger rising, but before she could release it, a cup appeared in front of her. She looked up to see all anger gone from Kiernan's face, replaced by a tender and concerned look. The shield vanished and he held the cup to her lips.

"Drink," he said softly. "I keep a supply of moontime brews for the female staff." She sipped the brew and gasped as the pain in her middle eased slowly. She gazed at him in wonder.

"I thought…I thought that brews lose their potency after a time?!" she cried, puzzled. He grinned and helped her from her chair.

"My sister taught me how to make this brew," he said quietly. "Rosey is a Black Widow, she figured out how to do that." He pushed the cup into her hands and stepped away. Aurora was amazed to see a faint blush on his cheeks. "I…I owe you an apology. I had no right to treat you like that, to lose my temper like that was inexcusable. I hope you can forgive me."

He looked so much like her youngest brother when he knew he was in trouble that she laughed. "Of course. And in the future, I require that you act like that when I am doing something stupid."

He grinned. "I can do that."

"Good." She set the cup down. "Can you teach me how to make that? It would be very useful."

"Later, after you can wear your Jewels again." He frowned. "You won't go through that Gate, right?"

She laughed. "No, I will not go through the Gate." She winced and snarled to herself. "I won't go anywhere until the pains stop."

"Good."

Kaylie smiled. Her brother was still as temperamental as quicksilver. She wondered how long it would take him to change his mind and drag her and Aurora through the Gate. She guessed no more then a couple of hours.

"Lady, is there anything I can get for you?"

Kaylie flinched when Alwin appeared at her elbow. She hadn't realized the Opal Warlord was anywhere near.

"Oh, no Alwin. Thank you, I am fine. And if I were you, I would steer clear of my brother for a while. He seems to be in a bit of a mood."

Alwin nodded and bowed before walking away. Kaylie smiled. She knew most of the servants in the Terreille SaDiablo Hall didn't know what to make of her. She was the exact opposite of her brother, sweet, cheerful, outspoken and lively. She also looked nothing like her brother, her hair was long and golden, like her mother's, and her eyes were blue.

So it was that Aurora, Kaylie and Kiernan stayed in Terreille for three more days. Aurora allowed Kiernan to fuss over her after the first day; she had been determined to wait until she could use her Jewels again, but after hours of moontime pains, she relented and allowed him to fuss. Secretly, she would never give him to pleasure of knowing, she enjoyed the single minded caring he paid her. She was used to dealing with her two brothers, one who was an Opal-Jeweled Warlord, the other a Purple-Dusk Prince. They seemed to believe that she was incapable of doing anything during the first three days of her moontime. She was enjoying the respect yet careful watchfulness Kiernan showed her. After watching him with his sister for a while, she decided that if Kaylie, who possessed as sweet a temperament as Aurora had ever seen in a Healer, was so bossy with him, she started to wonder what his older sister, who she knew from gossip was a Black Widow Healer Queen who wore the Black Jewels, was like.

"Do you need anything?" Kiernan's quiet voice startled her. She glanced up and shook her head.

"No, thank you." She watched as he called in a cup. She eyed it warily. The brews he made to ease her pain worked wonders, but they also left an unpleasant aftertaste in her mouth. She wondered if there was a way to get rid of the taste but keep the power of the brew. Wrapped in those thoughts, the Healer in her thinking about the options, she absently drained the cup, grimacing when she was finished.

"What is in that?" she asked curiously as he vanished the cup. He shrugged.

"A little of this and that. If you will excuse me, Lady, I have to complete some business."

Aurora watched as he left the room, noting the stiff way he walked. She shook her head. As soon as she was able to wear her Jewels, she was going to force him to let her heal him. It wasn't good that he should be limping like that when there were to Healers in the house at the moment, one of whom wore the Gray. Aurora curbed her temper. Kiernan must have told Kaylie to leave him alone, that fiery Dhemlan witch would never have let him alone otherwise.

é é é

"Welcome to SaDiablo Hall, Lady."

Aurora's eyes widened at the giant stone structure that

Aurora, Kaylie and Kiernan had arrived in Kaeleer the night before. They had stayed in an inn the night before and had been traveling all day. Kiernan had wanted to take a Coach through the Winds, but Aurora, who was excited by all the new places, insisted at they travel by horseback, to see all the sights and, not surprisingly, Kaylie had taken Aurora's side. So, they had hired horses and rode from Halaway to the Hall.

"Mother Night," she murmured, watching the building seem to grow as they approached. "It is huge! I mean, the Hall in Terreille is big, but this is…this is amazing!"

Kiernan has returned!!

Aurora screamed as a white cat as big as her horse raced toward them, followed by a small white dog with age faded brown spots. The cat pulled up in front of Kiernan's horse and…_purred_. The dog danced around the horse, barking happily. Aurora assumed it was his childhood dog.

Kiernan laughed and vaulted from the horse. He buried his hands in the cat's neck fur and rubbed his face on the cat's cheek. Then he picked up the dog and pet it. He grinned at her, looking much younger then usual. Aurora had a fleeting glimpse of the boy he had been before coming to Terreille.

"Aurora, this is Kaelas," he motioned to the cat, which came over to her horse and gazed up at her. She slid from her horse and hesitantly offered him her hand. He sniffed it and purred, rubbing against her legs. She gasped when she saw the gold chain and Red Jewel around his neck.

"He…he wears Jewels," she whispered, stunned. Kiernan laughed again, setting the dog down and coming to her rescue, shoving the cat that was threatening to push her over away.

"Yes. Kaelas is kindred; he is a Red Jeweled Warlord Prince. Ladvarian there," he pointed to the dog, which was running back the Hall, where a group of people were making their way towards them, "he is a Red Jeweled Warlord. I'll introduce you to the other kindred later. For now…" he eyed the rapidly approaching crowd, "I think we are about to be overrun with excited family members."

Kaylie laughed and heeled her horse into a canter. "See you later, Kiernan!" she yelled over her shoulder. He shouted after her to come back, but by then his relatives had reached them and chaos was unleashed.

"Kiernan!" Aurora stepped back as a young woman who was a female version of Kiernan threw her arms around his neck. He staggered and hugged her back.

"Rosey! Choking, not breathing!" he gasped. She released her straggle hold, but a half a second later, an elegant, gray haired woman had taken her place, hugging him fiercely. Aurora pushed down her resentment. Both women were Queens, and not only Queens, Black Widow Healer Queens. She figured the gray haired one was his mother, but still. Kiernan was _hers_ and they had no right to be so personal with him.

A man who was as beautiful as Kiernan was handsome took the older woman's place, laughing and pounding Kiernan on the back. Then a young man with silver hair and slightly overlarge forest green eyes greeted him. Finally, a young Eyrien woman threw her arms around him and started sobbing. He smoothed her hair and murmured something to her. Aurora watched as the woman finally calmed down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Then, he grinned and, grasping her hand, drew Aurora into the circle.

"Family, this is Aurora Nesal, a…"

"…a Sapphire Healer Queen!" the young Dhemlan witch shouted. She clapped her hands and grinned. Aurora, taking a closer look at her, realized she was pregnant. She felt some of her anger dissipate, replaced by curiosity. Who _was_ she?

"Rosey! Do you have to ruin all my surprises?" Kiernan sighed. He grinned at Aurora. "Aurora, this is my mother and father, Jaenelle and Daemon Sadi." He motioned to the gray haired woman and older man. "This is my older sister Tersa Rose, who we call Rosey, and her husband Devon," his wave took in the Dhemlan Queen and the silver haired man who was standing protectively behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "And this," he smiled at the Eyrien, "is my cousin, Luthvian Yaslana."

"Very nice to meet you," Aurora said politely, nodding to the crowd. Jaenelle smiled, her sapphire eyes lighting up.

"Aurora. It is so wonderful that you could come to Kaeleer. How is the rebuilding going?"

"You would have to ask your son, Lady," Aurora replied quietly. "Most of my time is spent helping my grandmother, who is a village Queen."

Rosey laughed and came forward to hug her. "We are very glad you came. Especially me." She gave her a mischief filled smile. "Devon and I were betting whether or not my brother would bring home a friend. I won." She smirked at her husband, who grimaced. "Come, you must be exhausted. I am sure my brother bundled you up as soon as you were able to wear your Jewels again and tossed you through a Gate."

Aurora laughed as Rosey linked their arms and walked towards SaDiablo Hall. Kiernan followed, walking as close as he could to her shoulder without stepping on her heels.

"Oh no. He gave me enough time to eat breakfast."

Rosey laughed and questioned Aurora on her home village. Kiernan remained at her heels until a psychic command from Daemon brought him back to walk with Jaenelle and Daemon.

"She is lovely, Kiernan," Jaenelle said quietly, her eyes shining. Kiernan shrugged.

"I serve, Mother, nothing more. I am not good enough for her," he said quietly. Jaenelle's eyes flashed and she took a deep breath.

"What do you mean you are not good enough for her?" she said coolly. The air around them chilled. Kiernan stuck his hands into his pockets and smiled, a cold smile full of stiff politeness and suppressed hostility. Daemon growled. He knew that smile. He had seen it often enough in the mirror on his own face when he had lived in Hayll.

"I am a Red Jeweled Warlord Prince who is known to have the temper equal to or maybe even worse then my father's," he said pleasantly. If the air hadn't been so cold ice should have been falling, one would never have known he was angry. "I am the grandson of the High Lord of Hell and the son of Witch and the Sadist. Those are not the best credentials in Terreille for some families, Aurora's included. Other women, women who are little better then socially accepted whores; they don't care so much that I come from such a dark bloodline." His smile hardened. "They want me to help build up their bloodlines."

"Kiernan, what does that have to do with Aurora and her family?"

"It has everything to do with Aurora's family, Jaenelle," Daemon said coolly. Jaenelle stared at her husband. He ground his teeth. "If there are rumors that Kiernan sleeps with many women, they will consider him to experienced for their daughter. Aurora looks like she is very young, at least into her late twenties, yes?" Kiernan nodded. "She will still be living with her parents, still dependant on them for many things. She is sexually mature, but emotionally she will be attached to her family. Any decision her parent's make about men will be accepted by her as the final word."

"Aurora's father made his opinion of me quite clear," Kiernan murmured, rubbing his leg. "Aurora let me lay claim on her, but I can't do anything about it until her parents ease up a bit. Esme likes me, but not enough to talk to her husband about me."

"Esme?" Daemon demanded. Kiernan nodded.

"Yes, she said to send her regards. She said to tell you Esmie hopes you are well." He shrugged and leashed his temper. The temperature went down dramatically. Jaenelle looked curiously at her husband.

"Who is Esmie?"

"Someone I knew in Terreille," he said softly. "I didn't know she married. Who did she marry?"

"A Summer-Sky Warlord from the village near the Hall in Terreille," Kiernan said, not really caring who his father had known in Terreille. His eyes drifted back to Aurora, who was being tugged up the steps to the Hall. He glanced at his parents. "Excuse me. I have to make sure Rosey doesn't scare Aurora out of her wits by giving her the full tour right now."

Jaenelle watched with curious eyes as her son gently eased his Lady from Rosey, laughing at a comment Rosey made and making a face at Aurora. Devon said something and Kiernan threw back his head and roared with laughter. Rosey and Aurora laughed as well, clearly understanding the joke from a different point of view. Luthvian, who had been walking with the girls, murmured something that set them all off into galls of laughter. Jaenelle smiled. After Kiernan left Kaeleer, she had thought she would never see her children again like this, laughing and chattering. When they were all in the entrance hall, Kaylie appeared with her fiancée at her heels.

Jairus, a Sapphire Jeweled Warlord Prince, was almost as tall as Kiernan and as lean as a cat. His skin was a tawny color with faint light brown stripe markings. His fingers had sheathed claws at the tips. At the moment, his eyes were narrowed and a snarl curled his lips. Jaenelle thought that if he had been a cat, his ears would have been back and his tail lashing.

"Kiernan, this is Jairus, my fiancé," Kaylie said, keeping an eye on both males. Kiernan eyed Jairus, tucked his hands into his pockets and a sleepy expression appeared on his face, the same sleepy look his father and grandfather wore when they were approaching the edge.

The way the men eyed each other, gold eyes flashing as they met tawny brown, reminded Jaenelle of two wild animals meeting for the first time, a wolf sizing up a wild cat. If they had not been potential enemies, Jaenelle would have found it funny.

"Prince," Kiernan hissed through his teeth, following the Protocol that said a visitor spoke first. Jairus nodded, accepting his acknowledgement of his lack of claim to the Hall as his home.

"Prince," he said in return, his deep voice holding a bit of suppressed anger.

"Kiernan, you don't need to be so formal," Kaylie laughed as she threw her arms around her brother. Jairus took a step forward, but Kiernan stopped him.

_When the wedding band is around you finger, you can shove me aside,_ he said on a Sapphire spear to spear thread. _Until then, I hold precedence here. Back off._

_Yes, once I am married to her, she is mine,_ the other Warlord Prince answered. His mental voice was deep and rough, no more then Kiernan expected from a Tigrelander. _You will have no claim on her then._

_Wrong,_ Kiernan smirked. _I will still have the claim of an older brother. I will always have that claim. If she chooses to tell me never to see her again, I will leave without a word, but I will still be her blood. Blood sings to Blood._

Jairus frowned then turned his head to examine Aurora. Kiernan stiffened and, letting go of Kaylie, stepped up next to his Queen and put a protective arm around her waist. He growled when Jairus smirked at him and took a step forward.

"Mine," Kiernan snarled, his sight fading into a red haze, then focusing on Jairus. The Jewel around his neck glowed as he descended to the cold depths of the Red. He gathered his strength and ascended, only to find a fine web blocking him from rising further then his birthright Opal. In his cold anger, he examined the web and found it to be woven of fine threads of Gray, Ebon Gray, Black and the faintest hint of Red. He snarled, and unleashed his power. The Red threads snapped, leaving miniscule holes but the darker colors held firm. Vaguely he felt himself being physically restrained, but his mind was in concentrated on breaking the web trapping him in the void. He started to descend back to the Red and found his way blocked at the Sapphire, this time with a Sapphire and Gray web.

With a howl of rage, he dove at the web, smashing through it and settled in the Red. As his rage subsided, his reasoning returned and he realized who must have spun the Sapphire web. Blinded by guilt, he released the Red power and shot out of the void. He didn't notice that the webs were gone, he was concentrated on getting to Aurora.

When he opened his eyes, he was in his old rooms, curled up on his bed. He shifted and almost had a heart attack when he noticed Aurora, who was curled up by his side, fast asleep. He released his death grip around her shoulders and swiftly probed her, praying to the Darkness she was alright. With a sigh of relief, he found she was whole, her inner web intact. She still wore her Jewels.

Slowly easing off the bed, he stripped off his clothes and threw them across the room. He stalked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, waiting until the water was almost boiling hot before he stepped in. As the hot water eased his taunt muscles, he mused over what had happened. His family must have tried to restrain him, physically and with their Jewels. He was sure Daemon and Devon had woven the web at the Opal, Rosey couldn't do more then basic Craft, not if she didn't want to lose her baby and he had never seen Jaenelle use Twilight's Dawn for anything other then Healing and other non-violent craft. Well, besides that one time…but that was beside the point. But who had woven the Sapphire and Gray web? He had smashed through it with such force, Aurora should have been shattered, but there wasn't even a drain in her Jewels. He knew Kaylie had been the Gray; no one else's physic scent had that distinct tartness. But…

Horror filled him as he realized the truth. The Sapphire _hadn't_ been Aurora. It had been _Kaylie_. Her birthright Jewel was the Sapphire, she had woven the web.

Cursing, he shut off the water and hurriedly dried off, calling in the bags he had packed, he threw on whatever was closest to the top and raced out of the bathroom. With a quick glance at the bed, where Aurora was still sleeping peacefully, he ran out of the room and down the hall to Kaylie's room. With a swift probe, he found it devoid of life except for a sleeping Kaylie and a giant cat. He eased the door open and slipped in. He hurried through the sitting room into the bedroom and sighed in relief. His sister was asleep with a giant Arcerian cat on the bed next to her. He probed her and sank to his knees, unable to stand from the force of his joy. She was fine. He hadn't shattered her, she still wore the Jewels. She still wore the Gray.

"Kiernan?"

He whirled around, swiftly weaving a death spell as he did so. Jaenelle dropped her sight shield and frowned.

"Darling, put that away," she commanded. He hurriedly dismantled the spell and let go of his Red power. He got to his feet and moved to his mother's side, where he promptly sat at her feet, resting his head on her knees, just like he had done when he was a child and worn out from practicing Craft.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, not really ready for the answer. Jaenelle sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes, exhausted from the healing she had done that day.

"You tried to attack Jairus and we stopped you," she said simply. "Your father and Devon tried to hold you at the Sapphire, but you shot past them, so they formed a web at the Opal. Kaylie tried to prevent you from going back to the Red, but you were so angry, your power blasted through hers. Fortunately, I managed to shield her before you could destroy her Jewels, but she caught some of the backlash and passed out. I have spent the past four days trying to heal you three," she said chidingly. "Aurora wasn't hurt very much, mainly bruised from your arms, but she also caught backlash, since she was standing so close and I decided it would be best if she rested. That, and the fact that we couldn't unlock your arms from around her."

"Where was Rosey?" he asked hoarsely, having noticed that Jaenelle had failed to mention his oldest sister. Jaenelle bit her lip and he curled his hands into fists.

"Rosey…Rosey is in the Keep," she said finally, carefully. "Since she is pregnant, she was more open to the backlash then anyone else. Devon tried to shield her when you blasted back to us, but…Kiernan, your power was so charged with anger and fear, it was as potent as the Black. Rosey couldn't shield herself, well she could, but she chose not too to save her baby."

"Is she…is she okay?" he whispered, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. He smelled blood but didn't pay attention. His pain was nothing, not if he had hurt his sister. Nothing was more important then Rosey, Rosey was the strongest Queen in all the Realms, she _had_ to live.

"She will recover," Jaenelle said heavily. "She threw a shield around herself at the last second, not strong enough to be called more then basic Craft, but still…" she trailed off and Kiernan heard the unspoken words. She had not been fast enough, he had hit her with his power, the power that somehow was as powerful as the Black. He dropped his head and felt tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Her Jewels?" he asked, not sure if he wanted the answer. Jaenelle shook her head.

"She still wears Jewels, but it will be a while before she can do anything with them." Jaenelle closed her eyes and sighed. She had come closer then she dared acknowledge to losing one or more of her children. "She still wears the Black."

He sighed in relief. He didn't know what would have happened if Rosey had lost her Jewels. One thing he knew was, one way or another, if he had, he wouldn't have survived this night if Rosey had lost her Jewels, he would have killed himself or Devon would have.

"What about the Tigrelander?" he asked at last, knowing he had to ask, as much as he didn't want to. If that damn man hadn't been here, none of this would have happened.

Jaenelle smiled and her sapphire eyes gleamed with a vicious light. "Jairus was…taken care off. He caught the full blast of your power, no one shielded him. Daemon was shielded me and Aurora, shielded her as much as he could with the backlash hitting her first, I was trying to shield Kaylie and Devon was protecting Rosey. He has several broken bones, his left shoulder bone is shattered and he…when he tried to protect himself, his Jewel shattered under your power. He was broken back to his Birthright Opal. And then your grandfather got a hold of him."

Kiernan's lips pulled back into a feral grin. "Good." He wanted to ask more, what had been done, but he knew better. Some things were better left unsaid. Jaenelle smiled at him and shooed him out of the room.

"Return to your room and tend to your Queen. I am going to talk to the High Lord."

When he heard her use Saetan's title, Kiernan looked up and found himself staring into ageless sapphire eyes, eyes that haunted him. He had only seen the transition once, but he knew that look. Witch. He stood and bowed and hurried back to his rooms, where he found Aurora still sleeping. Kicking off his boots, he crawled back under the covers and pulled her close to his side. She mumbled in her sleep and wrapped her arm around him. He smiled. It was good to be home.


	5. Chapter 5: Differing Interests

The next morning a prickling between his shoulder blades jerked Kiernan from a sound sleep. He groaned as he rolled over and found himself staring into a pair of golden eyes surrounded by white fur. _Sweet Darkness, let it all be a dream!_ He pleaded as he closed his eyes again. When he opened them, the eyes were still there. He sat up and looked at the white wolf.

_Who are you?_ he asked on a Summer Sky thread. He wasn't sure what Jewel this wolf wore, it had wrapped itself in a Summer Sky shield to prevent him from learning its strength, but obviously Summer Sky was one of its Jewels.

_I am Bloodsnow,_ was the gentle answer. He smiled. A female wolf. _Are you the Lady's son?_

_Yes._

_You wear the Red._

He smirked. _Observant, aren't you?_ She must be very young. He studied her. She was full grown, but she couldn't be more then six or seven, just into adulthood. She might have had made the Offering, but he couldn't be sure. Then she lowered her shield and he realized she had had a sight shield up as well. A Green Jewel winked at him on a gold chain that glittered in her white fur.

_Why are you called Bloodsnow?_ he asked. She gave him a wolf grin and leapt onto the bed, curling up at the foot. She glanced around and Kiernan realized Aurora was gone. He sent out a mental call and got a snap as a reply. Ah. She was with Luthvian. Good. Not really sure why, he pulled the covers over his legs, aware of the wolf's mental smirk. Well, bugger her, he might not have the best reputation, but he was _not_ going to show off to a _wolf_.

Bloodsnow cocked her head at him. _The Black Widow who attended my birth saw that I would travel with a human who wore the Red Jewel. She suggested something that reflected that and my fur color. Redfur sounds like a fox name, so my mother named me Bloodsnow, for the Red Jewel that looks like blood and my snow colored fur._

_Oh._ He nodded as if it all made perfect sense. Which it didn't, come to think of it. He frowned. He had spent too much time in Terreille if wolf logic, which he had always been able to understand, made no sense.

_So, are you coming out of your den or not?_ Bloodsnow demanded after a few minutes of silence.

He glared at her, waiting until she curled her lips back to growl at him before he pulled back the blankets and climbed out of the bed.

_Alright, alright!_ he snarled. _I am up! Go away so I can get dressed!_

Bloodsnow gave him a wolfy grin, obviously pleased that she had gotten the Lady's son up. She bounded out of the room, leaving him to dress quickly, not quite sure that the wolf wouldn't come back and try to dress him if he wasn't out of the room quickly enough to suite her.

"There you are Kiernan!"

Kaylie threw herself at her brother the moment he walked into the room. He hugged her, then deftly detangled himself, his attention split between the other women in the dining room.

Rosey was sitting near the door, pale, but rested looking, her beautiful face alight at the sight of him. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes, breathing in her dark, clean physic scent, reassuring himself that she was whole, that she still wore the Jewels.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I am much better then I was five days ago," she replied, patting his cheek in the old, superior way that had once so irritated him. He gave her a lazy smile then moved on the Aurora. She glanced up from a heated discussion with Devon's sister Mara, an Opal Priestess. He decided it would be wisest not the interrupt her and fixed his attention on the girl who was watching him from across the room.

Rayen SaDiablo was Surreal's daughter, her only child. Rainier, the Opal Warlord Prince from Dharo who had been Surreal's acknowledged lover for years was her adopted father, though everyone knew that he wasn't related to her at all. She was a Black Widow who wore the Gray, like her mother. She had been thirteen when Kiernan left Kaeleer and had bloomed into a lovely woman of eight and twenty. Boy-slender, Rayen was dressed in pants that looked like they had been flinched from one of the younger boyos' clothes and a loose white cotton shirt. Her short silver-blonde hair hung in wisps around her heart shaped face.

"Hello Kiernan," she said softly when Kiernan sat down next to her. He smiled.

"Hello minx. Found any new hiding places?" he teased, thinking back to the times he had found her hiding in the Hall. She snarled at him, an amused light in her deep gold eyes, the one thing about her that betrayed her Hayllian blood.

"Yes, actually," she purred, the amusement shifting to mischief. "There is a very nice spot in the Hall, a nice, dark room, full of interesting trinkets. One in particular intrigues me." She cocked her head and a wicked smile curved her full lips. She stood and brushed a hand over his shoulder. "I'll tell you later. Your lady is rising into a righteous fury over something and I think it has to do with me." She nodded to Rosey as she swept out of the room. Kiernan had a moment to ponder her behavior before Aurora settled into the chair Rayen had just abdicated.

"Who was that?" she asked sweetly, her eyes snapping. Kiernan sighed. Hell's fire, she was getting angry over him talking to _Rayen_?

"That was Rayen, my cousin Surreal's daughter. Surreal doesn't usually leave the island of the Dea al Mon, so Rayen must be here for the wedding." He grit his teeth. He would be a whisper in the Darkness before he let his sister marry that man.

"I see," she murmured, her eyes drifting around the room. She stiffened when they landed on the handsome, Opal Jeweled Prince who was leaning against the far wall. "Who is that?"

Kiernan smiled, noting the flash of admiration in her eyes. So. She wasn't as interested in him as he had thought. That was just as well. Shankar could have Aurora; her parents would likely be more amiable towards a Dea al Mon Prince anyway. He wanted no part of a witch who turned her head to look at every pretty boy she saw. Besides, his interest had just been captured by a certain gold eyed witch.

"That is Shankar, Devon's younger brother. As far as I know, he isn't attached to a court. Yet." He smirked when he saw the pale pink that tinged her cheeks. He stood and grabbed an apple off the buffet. "If you are going to flirt with him, let me know where to move your things. I don't like people who can't make up their minds."

Ignoring her protests, he walked out of the dining room and stalked down the corridors, heading for the front door and the stables.

Kiernan took a deep breath as he stepped into the stables. The familiar scent of hay, horse and saddle polish filled his nostrils, relaxing him, soothing him. He walked up the aisle, pausing to rub the nose of a familiar kindred horse, to murmur a greeting to the staff. Half way down the row, a head appeared upside down right in front of him. Rayen grinned at him. She was hanging from the rafters where a ball of green witchlight glowed. He smirked and tugged one of her curls.

"Hello minx. Is this the hiding place you were talking about earlier?"

Rayen let go of the rafter and flipped in midair, landing lightly on her feet. She rolled her shoulder in a suggestion of a shrug. He couldn't help noticing the way her pants clung to her legs, showing off the curve of her calf. He gave himself a shake, dismissing such thoughts. It wasn't proper, it wasn't _right_ for him to think about her like that. She was basically his _cousin,_ for goodness sake! Well, not emotionally, the last time he had seen her, she had been thirteen. But in family terms, Surreal had been adopted by Saetan as a niece, so that made her something like a cousin. It wasn't right that he wanted Rayen, that that first look this morning had made him hunger for her. Damn him, he had never felt like this for a woman! Never!

"Something wrong cousin?" Her voice broke through his internal battle, low and sweet. Kiernan winced at the light shining in her eyes. He knew that light, had seen it in the eyes of many women in Terreille. Desire, hot and strong, burned in her eyes. But somehow, in her, it wasn't as repulsive as it had always been. Somehow, it made him want her even more, filled him with need. He shook his head, leaning away, fighting not to give in, to not take her right then and there.

"I…I need to go," he whispered and, turning on his heel, he ran.

Rayen watched as Kiernan raced away. She cursed herself for being to blatant, for letting him know what she wanted. _Damn her body!_ She wanted him, oh how she wanted him! But he had run away from her, like a rabbit from a wolf. She glanced around, at the grooms who were pointedly avoiding talking to her. She leapt back into the rafters and snuffed out the witchfire. She curled up in a ball and cried silent tears.

She had spent all her life fighting against the prejudice some people gave her for calling Rainier _Father_ even though her real father had abandoned her and her mother before she was born and Rainier had claimed paternity to her, despite the fact that everyone knew his sexual preference was men. She didn't care. Surreal and Rainier had given her the best childhood possible and they had spent most Winsols and many summers here in the Hall. She had apprenticed to Jaenelle for her training as a Black Widow, the woman had insisted that any girl with even a drop of SaDiablo blood needed personal, one on one training. She had grown up knowing that she was loved and accepted by the SaDiablos, but the rejection she felt from her grandmother's people cut her to the quick. And now, he was rejecting her. She felt like her heart was going to break…

Kiernan held his head in his hands, fingers dug into his hair. What was wrong with him? There was no excuse for his feelings, no excuse for the way he ached to run his hands through her hair, to breath in her physic scent, to sheath himself in her. He swore to himself, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Kiernan!!" He flinched when the call echoed across the garden. "Kiernan! Where are you?" Damn it, were they never going to leave him alone?

"WHAT?!" he shouted, leaping to his feet. Rosey frowned at him, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Don't shout at me, Kiernan Sadi," she snapped. He growled and turned away from her.

"Leave me alone, Rosey," he snarled as she hurried to catch up with him. She rolled her eyes.

"No," she said firmly. I won't you might hurt yourself."

"How am I supposed to hurt myself when I have an insufferable little pest clinging to me?" he snapped. Rosey smiled and patted his cheek. He growled and focused his temper on her, unconsciously falling into the trap she had set for him, to turn his anger away from himself and towards something that would fight back.

"I am not a pest," she said tartly. "I am a delight and a pleasure to be with, Papa said so."

"When you are not annoying a man to his wits end," he snarled. She gave him a teasing smile before dragging him through the gardens, ignoring his angry mutterings.

Rayen eyed her reflection, studying herself. Dinner this evening was extremely formal, so she was wearing her most formal dress, her widow's weeds.

The simple, black dress was made of spidersilk, fitted at the bodice and hanging in elegant folds off her hips. A slit ran up the right side to her knee, letting people glimpse her legs every time she moved. Her soft leather shoes, which ran up half to her knee, were made of black leather, laced with green laces that matched the color of her Birthright Jewels. She touched the Jewel that hung around her neck. The silver mounting was carved with two stags curved around the Jewel, their antlers interlocking at the top, hiding the ring where the chain was fastened. Her Jewel hung above her breasts, the hourglass attachment swinging above her Jewel. She couldn't do anything about her hair, it was so short there wasn't any reason to bother with it, it would just hang in a cap of curls. She slipped the diamond stud into the piercing at the point of her right ear and placed diamond dangles in her ears. Yes, she was ready.

It had been two weeks since that day in the stables. Rayen had managed to suppress her feelings this long and she was feeling good about herself. Kiernan still made her go weak in the knees when she saw him, but she was sure she no longer betrayed her longing for his touch.

When she opened the door to her room, she came face to face with the man who had occupied her thoughts for two weeks.

Kiernan had been gathering his courage to knock on her door. Just as he raised his fist, the door opened and Rayen faced him. Her beauty took his breath away.

Her widow's weeds were simple and elegant and glittered with a thousand tiny sewn diamonds. The scooped neckline bared some of her breasts, the fitted bodice molding them into soft mounds, soft and so white against the black fabric. Her Gray Jewel sparkled in its silver setting, answered by the Jewel ring on her right hand, a simple silver band set with the rest of the Jewel. A twisted silver bracelet adorned her wrist, the clasp a complex looking knot. He gasped when he saw that. He had given it to her for Winsol the year before he had left, telling her that one day she should wear it to keep other males off her, for it was made for a grown woman and not the young girl he had given it to. It had been his way of claiming Rayen, of proclaiming to the Blood that he would fight for his beloved cousin.

"You wear it," he said wonderingly, his eyes locked on hers. He reached up and ran a thumb over the bracelet. "I would have thought you have gotten rid of it, since I left."

"No," she answered quietly. She clutched the doorway with her left hand. "Mother said it wasn't right to throw away a gift from a Warlord Prince, and besides," she effected a nonchalant shrug, "you are family."

"Am I?" he demanded. When she flinched away from his heated gaze, he smiled, a lazy, arrogant smile. "I am not, am I?" he said gently. She snarled and motioned for him to move. When he stayed in his place, she snarled again.

"What do you want, Kiernan?" she asked heatedly. His smile grew into a grin.

"I came to ask if you would allow me to escort you to dinner." He offered her his arm and after a moment she took it.

"Very well. Let's go."

Rayen couldn't help but notice how handsome Kiernan looked in his formal clothes. The jacket was a deep red, almost black and cut so cunningly, it added to his handsomeness. The trousers were the same, made from black fabric, though she tried not to look at those to much. The shirt under his jacket was white and his Red Jewel shone in its white gold setting. She loved the idea of setting Jewels in white gold, especially the way who ever had set his had done it, with the usual yellow gold set in the white in cunning etchings. All in all, her escort was a very fine male, she admitted to herself. It was too bad she couldn't let him know how much she wanted him.

As dinner progressed, she noticed he paid more and more attention to her, almost to the point that he ignored everyone else. Fifteen years in Terreille must have messed up his manners, she thought, for no one should brush off Rosey like that, with barely a nod at her. All this undivided attention was starting to put her on edge, she was used to being on the edges of society, someone the Blood knew about and partially accepted because of the power she wielded and her status as a natural Black Widow, but would not allow into their inner circles, because she was a bastard with little family connections except for a distant biological relational claim to the SaDiablo name.

She frowned as she watched the Terreillian Queen Kiernan had brought back with him. She was sitting next to Prince Devon's younger brother, a blush blooming in her cheeks. She shook her head. It wasn't proper that the Queen had let Kiernan go and then take up with another man so quickly. She sighed. Terreillians. So ignorant of Blood laws.

Kiernan felt a faint panic as he saw Rayen withdraw over the course of the evening. He wondered if he was the problem and tried to ease away from her. However, when he stepped away from her for a moment after dinner to talk to Devon, the panic in her eyes as Karla and Gabrielle converged on her sent him hurrying back to her side. Her behavior puzzled him and he vowed to get to the source of it.

When the small dinner party went their separate ways, he managed to convince her to take a walk with her. As they walked through the garden, he brushed his fingers against hers. When she didn't protest, he did it again and finally took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She looked down at their hands but didn't argue. After they had walked a while, Kiernan broke the silence.

"Are you always so easily scared?" he asked quietly. She flinched and shook her head.

"No. I get twitchy when I am nervous," she admitted just as quietly. He chuckled.

"Well, at least you are honest. If I had asked that of any of the women I knew in Terreille, they would have laughed and tried to change the subject."

"The women of Terreille are weak," she said with thinly veiled disgust. He laughed.

"In some ways, you are right. They don't have the same…tenacity that women here in Kaeleer have. They have forgotten how to be witches, I think."

She winced at the anger in his voice. "How can you forget something that is ingrained in your blood?"

"I don't know. But they have."

They walked in silence for a while longer. When they finally entered the hall again, Kiernan drew her gently to his rooms.

"I have a very fine Terreillian wine with me," he said, laughing at her protests. "You wouldn't deny me the pleasure of sampling it with a beautiful woman, would you?"

After a minimal amount of persuasion, he led her to the sitting room of his rooms. He settled her in a chair by the windows and called in the small chest that contained his private stock of wine, a chest he kept chilled with cold spells. He withdrew a bottle and smiled.

"Here it is!" he called in two crystal goblets and poured the wine. They sampled the different wines and argued over the best ways to weave certain spells. When Rayen glanced up at the clock and noticed the time, she jerked and almost dropped her goblet.

"Oh! It is late! I should return to my room…"

Kiernan grabbed her arm as she stood and almost fell over.

"I think we both have had a bit to much to drink," he said with a laugh. She smiled and blinked at him, her over large eyes like an owl's. Without thinking, he bent his head and kissed her.

The shock and the adrenaline rush cleared all effects of the wine in Rayen, leaving her clear headed for half a second before her brain turned to mush as Kiernan deepened the kiss and tangled his fingers in her hair. When they pulled away, she stared at him in wonder, but raised a hand when he bent again to kiss her.

"No," she said feebly, trembling as his lips trailed down her cheek. "Don't."

"Don't what?" he asked, kissing her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin. He then slowly lifted her face up to his and planted his lips on hers again, giving her a slow sensuous kiss, calling on all the sexual tension he had felt building in him all day. When he felt her responding, he deepened it, teasing her mouth with his tongue till a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Kiernan," she whimpered helplessly as his hands danced down her sides, teasing and arousing. He unbuttoned the tiny, diamond tipped buttons at the back of her dress and slipped it off her, leaving only her underclothes. Her hands then automatically went to his shirt to lift it up, her hands trailing along his chest. He shivered upon feeling the butterfly movements of her fingers as he momentarily raised his arms. Having himself free of the shirt, he went back to kissing her and playing with her.

"Rayen…" he breathed as she proceeded to place wet kisses against his naked chest, her hands busy fumbling with his belt. A chuckle escaped his lips upon hearing her impatient moan, her hands struggling to release the buttons on his trousers. He then slowly eased the underclothes off her only to reveal the dainty form of her body before him. He let his eyes momentarily roam from her face then to her breasts. His hand came up to caress one bud, satisfaction running through him as her nipple hardened under his touch.

He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, placing her on his bed. Rayen reached for him as he sank down next to her.

"Rayen, I offer you my body, though admittedly it is a virgin sacrifice. Will you accept it?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"Yes," she whispered back, her eyes half hooded. Kiernan then settled his body on top of hers; he gazed at her first before capturing her mouth with his, his tongue immediately seeking out her own. When he felt her immediate response, he groaned with pleasure.

Rayen gasped when she felt his hands caressing her. Her gasps turned to a moan when she finally felt his lips on her breasts, suckling her. She cried out and arched her body up to his.

Upon hearing her urgent cries, Kiernan moved down, trailing kisses down her chest. Seeing the look of raw desire in her eyes and feeling her softness beneath him was driving his body to a burning passion. But no, he wasn't about to let her have release now. She had aroused him and now she was going to reap the consequences.

He licked and tasted her, intoxicated by the taste, smell and feel of her. When he caressed the inside of her thighs, she stifled a loud cry.

"Kiernan, what…" But her protests drowned out upon feeling his lips over her, kissing and tasting her.

Taking his time, Kiernan then explored every inch of her body, teaching her his touch. Soon, she was so sensitive to him she quivered at the slightest touch. Then, he relented and sheathed himself in her, starting slow, easing himself in and out of her then speeding up, pushing her to a climax.

"Mother night," she whispered against his shoulders. She pulled him closer, her hips moving to his fast rhythm. With a cry, she climaxed and flew over the edge.

When he felt her smooth contractions around him, he completely lost himself. His body responding to hers, he released himself inside her, groaning her name and silencing her cries with a kiss. They were one, heart, mind and soul, celebrating the fierce love they felt for each other.

They collapsed next to each other, exhausted. Rayen eyed the man next to her, not sure what to think about what they had just done. Kiernan raised himself up on one elbow and shook the hair out of his face.

"Whoa," he said softly. Rayen smiled as she ran her fingers through his shoulder length hair. They lay twined together, savoring the sweet aftermath of their lovemaking. Kiernan growled when she moved and pulled her close to him, locking his arms around her. She laughed and snuggled against his chest.

"Possessive, aren't you?" she muttered. His laugh rumbled from deep in his chest and she grinned as she felt it.

"Damn right. I like to keep my treasures close."

She ran a finger over his Red Jewel, contemplating it. She wore the Gray, and though they were the same caste, she wore a darker Jewel. She needed to find a consort soon; she was in her prime childbearing years. Though she had no real interest in children, she felt it was something like a duty to continue her Grandmother Titian's line. Of the few lovers she had had in her life, Rayen had never achieved a climax like the one she found with Kiernan. She knew what her feelings towards him were, she loved him with all her heart, but there was no way she could, or would, take him as her acknowledged lover. To do so would be overstepping her position as a bastard, even if she was a Black Widow. She sighed. She didn't want to give him up, but it looked like that was what she would have to do…

A/N: There is a section from Daughter of the Blood in here, pg. 58. Just putting a little disclaimer here. Ta!!


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

As he enjoyed his shower, Kiernan smiled when the dark, rich, Gray power flowed over him as Rayen opened the door to his rooms. He waited for her to enter his bedroom before he cut off the Red spear thread he was using to talk to Josephar. He snapped off the water and toweled off, tying the towel around his waist, just in case Bloodsnow was in there, the damn wolf had decided that his rooms were her territory, before wandering out into the bedroom.

In the two months since their first, drunken lovemaking, Kiernan and Rayen's relationship had deepened, their feelings solidifying and Kiernan was trying to figure out a way to propose to her. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, however long or short it might be.

He had been out on a mock hunt with the wolves for the past three days, three long, torturous days for him, days full of longing for his lover, though Rayen had refused to let him publicly acknowledge their relationship for reasons she also refused to tell him.

Rayen was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring off into the distance. Thankfully, Bloodsnow was no where in sight, so he snapped a Red shield around the room, to prevent her from interrupting them.

"Hello, sweetheart," he murmured as he settled onto the bed next to her. She flinched before relaxing. He wondered what had her so keyed up, as he stroked her hair and pulled her close, he felt the tension rising in her body. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her dark, feminine scent, the scent that had seduced him the first time he had seen her on his return to Kaeleer. They lay together for several minutes, silent and still before Kiernan raise his head and kissed her. He was surprised when she tried to pull away but paid her no mind and deepened the kiss, his tongue playing with hers. Suddenly, she pulled away and pressed her hand to his chest, pushing him away.

"No," she whispered, pulling away. "Kiernan, I have to tell you something." He smiled and pulled her back to him.

"Tell me later," he said as he captured her lips again. This time, she used her Gray power to push him away.

"I am serious, Kiernan. I have to talk to you. Not later, now." She spoke softly, gently, but there was no denying the power that lurked behind her words. He leashed his desire and pulled back, eyeing her.

"Alright, you have my undivided attention," he said, sitting up and pulling her up with him. "What do you need to talk about?"

She looked pointedly away from him. "Can you put some clothes on? Please?"

Caught off guard by her request, he did as she asked and pulled on a pair of trousers, tossing the towel across the room. He sat next to her and watched her curiously.

"Ok. What is it?"

She took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She took his hand and held it tightly, like she was afraid he would leave her.

"Kiernan…I am leaving tomorrow," she said softly, almost a whisper. "I am going home."

"Back to the Island of the Dea al Mon?" he demanded. She nodded. "Why?"

"I…I can't stay. I…I…I have to go!" She leapt up but didn't manage three steps before Kiernan caught her hand and pulled her back. He looked her in the eye and saw the tears starting to form. Something in him told him that she was in pain, not physical, but emotional and it had to do with him.

"What is it, my love?" he asked gently. "Why do you have to leave? Has something happened to your clan?"

"No. Yes. Yes. I can't…I can't bring shame to your family by having a child whose mother is a bastard," she finished in a soft voice, but Kiernan's keen ears caught it and his blood heated.

"What?" he demanded, not quite believing what his ears heard. She flinched but stayed where he held her.

"I…I am carrying your child, Kiernan," she whispered. "But, no one would ever accept it as anything more than a bastard's child. I have to go; I can't stay here and bring that shame on you."

This time, when she leapt up and fled to the door, Kiernan made no move to stop her, his head was spinning and he wasn't sure if he was still breathing. Rayen was pregnant with his child…wonder filled him at the thought. He had never thought that he would ever be a father, before he had come back to Kaeleer he was so repulsed by sexual interaction he made up his mind to be celibate for the rest of his life. When he had seen Rayen, he had been able to get over his inhibitions, but he had loved her with all his being. There was no one he would rather share a life with, no one whose blood sang to him like hers did.

With a start, he realized he was alone in the room. He growled a curse and ran out of his rooms, running down the halls and grabbing the first person he met. Josephar.

"Where is Rayen?" he demanded, his Red Jewel glowing with power. Josephar shook him off and shrugged.

"I don't know. Why?" But Kiernan was already racing away from him, casting out with his mind to find Rosey or Devon or Daemon, someone who wore a Jewel darker then the Gray to help him find Rayen.

It was Rosey who responded first and told him Rayen was in her rooms and that it didn't feel like she would welcome company. Disregarding his sister's thinly veiled hint to leave her alone, Kiernan raced to Rayen's rooms and dashed inside. His love was curled up on the bed, her eyes squeezed shut. Kiernan lay down next to her and held her as tears started to fall thick and fast. He made shushing noises, crooning a gentle lullaby. When he touched her inner barriers, he found them weak from exhaustion. He growled, realizing she must have stayed up all night for the past three nights, trying to find a way to tell him.

When she quieted, he gently asked the question that had been bothering him.

"How long?"

Rayen understood what he was asking and didn't pretend not to.

"Two months. The night we were first together, I think."

"How long?" he asked again and again she knew what he was asking. She buried her face in his chest, not wanting to tell him, but finally she gave in to his persistent questioning.

"A week. I couldn't find a way to tell you before you left."

Kiernan nodded and rested his chin on her head, his hand straying down to settle on her waist.

"Why are you leaving?" he said quietly. She winced.

"I already told you. It would be such a scandal, the firstborn child of the son of Witch by a bastard Black Widow. I…"

"Why do you continue to see yourself as illegitimate?" he demanded angrily. He hated when she started on herself about being a bastard. "Rainier adopted you legally, you would have carried his name if Surreal hadn't insisted that you keep hers. You. Are. Not. A. Bastard."

"Yes I am, Kiernan. Nothing you can say or do will change that."

Kiernan tried to argue her out of her decision, to convince her to stay at the Hall, to let him claim the child. But she was firm.

"Kiernan, let it go. I am leaving in the morning. I have already made up my mind. You can't stop me."

Accepting the inevitable, he made one demand. "Let me see our child someday, will you promise me that? Please?"

She chewed her lip for a moment before agreeing to his demand. "Yes. I will."


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

__

A/N: Hey! Ok, the baby's name is pronounced Jae-rielle, Jae as in Jaenelle and rielle like Gabrielle. Later!

And, am I not amazing for updating so much? I know, you guys wanted so patiently for me to update and I haven't in forever, but look! This is the third chapter I've added! And I am thinking about expanding Somethings from a one shot to a short story. :D I love you all so much for putting up with me!! Kiss kiss!!

TW

Kiernan sighed as he gave the five month old baby back to his sister. Rosey's daughter was the cutest baby he had ever seen. Her fuzzy hair was silver blonde like her father's, though her eyes were the deep gold of Rosey's. Devon and Rosey named their daughter Jaerielle Sadi, mixing their mother's names. The baby was the darling of the SaDiablo family, showered with gifts from both sides of the family and the coven and boyos. Kiernan thought the kid would be spoiled rotten before she turned three by all the enthralled aunts and uncles.

Glancing out the window, he sighed. It was _still_ raining. Damn it, how was he supposed to go hunting when it was raining?!

"Something bothering you, Kier?" Rosey said from behind him. He growled and threw himself into a chair.

"I am tired of this rain!" he snarled. He had arrived two days ago from Terreille, where he had returned the day _she_ had left and had come back for Jaerielle's birth then gone back to finish up some business. This was his first time back to the Shadow Realm in five months.

"Don't worry, it will ease up soon. I know you are anxious to go hunting, but don't hurt yourself wishing for it."

He gave her a balefully glare.

"Has anyone heard from Rayen?" he asked to change the subject. Rosey's eyes saddened.

"She sent me a letter the other day. Said she was doing well, the baby was due soon. I just wish she would tell someone who the father is. She makes such a big fuss about being a "bastard" but then she is doing the same thing to her own child. I mean, even if the man refuses to acknowledge the babe, at least others will know who it is."

"Maybe she won't tell because she is afraid of shaming his family," he said softly. Rosey gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps she is afraid that, because she doesn't know who her father is, her child's father's family will reject her," he said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Rosey stood and crossed to stand next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know who the father is, don't you?" she said quietly. He hesitated and nodded slowly. "She asked you not to tell?"

"She was afraid she would bring disgrace on his family," he said, his eyes blank and staring, his mind picturing when Rayen had told him she was pregnant. Rosey nodded, her face distressed. "She was afraid to acknowledge the father, she didn't want to "disgrace him" as she said."

"I see." She pursed her lips then offered him her daughter. "Watch her for me, please? I need to go look at something."

Rosey hurried from the room, not giving him a chance to argue. As she hurried through the corridors, she thought about the look on her brother's face, the anguish and longing in his eyes, the pain that had flashed across his handsome features. She wondered what his connection was with Rayen.

When she came to her workshop, she lifted the Black lock and called in a small, golden key, with which she unlocked the door. When she slipped inside, she Black locked the door again and faced the room.

It was the ideal Black Widow lair. The walls were covered with shelves, each full of bottles, some empty and others full, each precisely tagged in the Old Tongue, a habit she had picked up from her grandfather.

She sat in the comfortable leather chair she had brought in for this purpose and closed her eyes, taking the sidestep into the world of dreams.

It was almost an hour later that Rosey stormed back into the room, her golden eyes flashing, her Black Jewels glowing. Kiernan looked up from his conversation with Jaenelle, who held her granddaughter in her lap. Jaenelle took one look at Rosey, who had turned her burning gaze on Kiernan and took Jaerielle from the room, closing the door behind her.

"It is you," she hissed after she snapped a Black aural shield around the room. Kiernan didn't say anything, just sat in his chair, staring into space.

"I…I don't want to talk about it, Rosey," he finally said in a strained voice. She glared at him for a long time before she nodded and released the shield.

"I won't say anything to anyone," she told him, one hand on the doorknob. "But not for your sake. I will hold my peace because Rayen is like my sister and she obviously doesn't want anyone to know that you are the father." With those words hanging between them, she left, slamming the door behind her. Kiernan put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, yearning for the woman who, with her departure, had taken his heart with her.


	8. Chapter 8: Birth

_A/N: Hey!! I absolutely love this chapter, it reminds me of one of my friends, cause he has this amazing sense of loyalty, I seriously think he would be acting like Kiernan in this chap if one of his galfriends was pregnant and it _wasn't _his. :D So yeah, enjoy!!_

Rosey slammed the doors to the family room open. The occupants all looked up at her, Kiernan, Devon, Rainier and Daemon from a game of poker, Kaylie, Jaenelle, Surreal, Mara and Luthvian from a game of cradle. She raced to the women's table and grabbed Kaylie's arm, whispering something to her sister before hurrying out, but not before giving Kiernan a hard glare. She refused to talk to him, though she wouldn't tell anyone why. When he and Daemonar had returned from their hunting trip in Askavi the day before after being gone for a week, Rosey had greeted Daemonar with enthusiasm, but had turned away from her brother coldly. At the women's table, Kaylie repeated the message to the other women before hurrying after her sister. Surreal paused to touch Rainier's arm before leaving. Daemon caught Jaenelle's arm as the women rushed out of the room.

"What is wrong?" he questioned. Jaenelle freed her arm before answering.

"Rayen just went into labor. She needs us Healers and wants her mother with her." Planting a quick kiss on his cheek, she hurried after the others.

Rainier leaned back in his chair, examining his hand. "As much as I know all of us are worried about Rayen, we might as well finish this hand," he said roughly. "We all know it will be a while before the baby is born. Besides," he grinned at his opponents, "I think I might win this round."

Devon smirked at him. "You always say that, Rainier. Beat this, four of a kind." He laid his cards on the table.

"Flush," Daemon countered, laying his cards down as well. He glanced at Kiernan, who was staring at his cards. "Did anyone ever find out who the father is?" he asked. The other men shook their heads.

"Rayen is as tight mouthed as her mother," Rainier said approvingly, studying his cards before tossing them onto the table. "Damn."

"There might be a good reason she won't name the father," Devon mused as he watched Kiernan frown and shake his head slightly. "Alright there Kiernan? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I though Rayen was with the Dea al Mon," the Warlord Prince said slowly, never taking his eyes off the cards. Rainier shook his head.

"She came back two days ago, while you and Daemonar were out hunting. I am not surprised you didn't know that, Rosey took one look at her and confined her to her rooms. No one has seen her much since she arrived. Not even me and her mother."

Kiernan nodded and set his cards down. "I…I need some air," he said, standing and walking off. Devon glanced at Kiernan's cards and whistled.

"What ever is eating him is good for you, Uncle Daemon. He had a hand to beat yours. Royal flush!"

Kiernan wandered around the garden, keeping close to the part closest to Rayen's rooms. He prayed to the Darkness, hoping she would be alright. He knew it wasn't common, but some women still died in childbirth. He would never forgive himself if she died giving birth to his child.

He paced all day, wearing a path in the grass. When some of the other women came out to walk in the gardens, he went to another part, but never far from her rooms. When dusk fell, he was still outside, pacing back and forth. He flinched when a scream pierced the night, swiftly cut off when a Black aural shield snapped into place. He grit his teeth at that, annoyed that they would try to keep him out.

"Why are you out here, grandson?"

The deep voice of Saetan distracted Kiernan from his pacing. He looked up and found his grandfather leaning against a tree, watching him. He shook his head, not willing to admit why he was outside, pacing. Saetan glanced from the lit windows to his grandson and shook his head.

"You have feelings for Rayen, am I right Kiernan?" Saetan questioned. The younger man nodded curtly, still pacing. Saetan watched for a few minutes before limping to a nearby bench and sitting down. He raised an eyebrow when Kiernan growled at him.

"What do you want, Grandfather?" he demanded. Saetan shook his head.

"Well, it is none of my business, but it seems to me you are acting awfully strange for a young man who just has feelings the young woman in that birthing room." He smiled when Kiernan glared at him. "Don't give me that look, boyo, I have lived much longer then you and I have been through the same thing you are going through several times. Why don't you just come out and tell me why you are out here and not outside that door like your father was at your birth, and Rosey's and Kaylie's."

With a cry, Kiernan threw himself onto the ground and clawed at the earth, releasing short bursts of Red power, releasing his frustration and hurt and rage. Once he had exhausted himself, he sank back on his heels and looked at Saetan before brushing the hair out of his eyes and sighing.

"She wouldn't let me," he whispered, shaking with renewed anger. Saetan waited for him to continue. "She wouldn't acknowledge me as her lover, wouldn't let me claim the child. She said that…that a bastard like her was not fit to be my lover, let alone be my wife, like I wanted her to be when she told me she was pregnant. She wouldn't…wouldn't get rid of the child either, wouldn't consider the idea. When I asked her why she was insisting on carrying the babe if she wasn't going to let me claim it, she said she couldn't willingly kill the baby before it had had a chance to live. I…" his voice broke and tears slid down his face, tears of anger and hurt that had been bottled inside him since the day Rayen had told him her news then thrown away his hopes as if they were dirty rags.

Saetan was silent as Kiernan wept, never moving to calm his grandson, to stunned to say or do anything. He had suspected Kiernan knew who the father was, had wondered if perhaps his grandson _was_ the father and simply refused to acknowledge the child. If that had been the case, Saetan would have had a little…chat with him about the duties of the Blood, especially males. But he hadn't expected this; that Kiernan _had_ wanted to acknowledge and claim the babe but it had been _Rayen_ who hadn't let him.

"She…she asked you not to tell people that you were the father?" he said at last. Kiernan shook his head, the tears dried and wiped away.

"No. She pleaded with me not to tell, said she didn't want to bring…shame to me," he spat out the word and Saetan understood his fury. Rayen had grown up with the SaDiablos, had been trained in the Hourglass Craft here in the Hall. That she thought she would bring _shame_ to them…

"I couldn't ignore her pleas, Grandfather," he said quietly. "I couldn't look her in the eye and not agree to what she was asking of me."

Saetan was silent for several minutes before cautiously speaking.

"Do you want to claim this child, Kiernan?" The look in the younger man's eye was answer enough, but his words confirmed it.

"Yes I do, Grandfather. You once told me everything has a price, but this would not be a price that I would dread, but rather embrace."

Saetan nodded and stood, leaning on his cane.

"And you love Rayen, do you not?"

"With all my heart."

"Then why are you out here? Go inside and be the first to enter that room, no matter what your Lady asks. Sometimes, we have to listen to our hearts and not just what others tell us. Just remember what I told you. Everything has a price. I pray to the Darkness this also will not have to heavy a price."

Kiernan stared at Saetan for a few minutes before the full import of his words hit him. With a grin, he shot out of the garden and into the house. Saetan shook his head and leaned against his cane. Some things never change.

é é é

Kiernan skidded to a stop in front of the doors to Rayen's rooms. Devon, Chaosti and Daemon eyed him curiously. Devon bristled at the happy expression on the younger man's face.

"What are you so happy about?" he snarled. Kiernan's smile widened.

"Weren't you happy when your first child was born?" he demanded, stunning the other men. It took them a few minutes to find their voices.

"WHAT?" they exploded. Devon grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close, his blue-green eyes blazing.

"Say that again, Sadi," he growled. Kiernan shrugged and pushed away from Devon.

"I said, weren't you happy when your first child was born? Rayen didn't want me to tell anyone, don't really know why though. I held my peace for seven months, but I can't stand it any more. Everything has a price," he added softly. Saetan came in then, a slight smile on his face.

"Father, did you know of this?" Daemon demanded. Saetan raised an eyebrow.

"I guessed, but I didn't know the truth until a few minutes ago, when Kiernan told me everything."

Daemon stared at his son, not sure what to say. Part of him wanted to congratulate him, to slap his back and find something to drink to celebrate the eminent arrival of a new grandchild, but the rest wanted to strangle him. Chaosti's growl was cut short when the door opened and Jaenelle stepped out. All the males turned their attention to her. She smiled.

"The babe is a girl," she said happily. "She is strong and has a good pair of lungs on her. Surreal said two can come in at a time, but no more."

"Kiernan can go first," Devon said, a wicked glint in his eye. "I am sure he wants to see his _daughter_."

Before Jaenelle could demand an explanation, Kiernan gave them all a jaunty salute and disappeared into the bedroom, pulling the door closed after him.

Surreal looked up when he entered the bedroom and bared her teeth at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded. He ignored her, focusing on the woman in the bed with a cloth covered bundle at her breast. He slowly approached her, his eyes riveted on her face.

Rayen paled when he entered the room, but didn't tell him to leave, which he took as a good sign.

"Hi," he said as he slid onto the bed next to her. She gazed at him with tired eyes before shifting her bundle slightly.

"I should have known you wouldn't listen to what I asked," she muttered. He laughed softly and stroked her cheek. When she didn't move away, he vanished his boots and climbed all the way onto the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and buried his face in her damp hair.

"I missed you," he whispered, still ignoring Surreal's snarls of anger. Rayen glanced at her mother before submitting to his attentions. She relaxed, content to lie next to him with their child in her arms.

"I missed you too," she said softly. Surreal's snarls cut off with a strangled sound. The door opened and closed, but neither of them paid any mind. Rayen smiled sleepily at him. "She is beautiful, Kiernan. She has your hair."

"Well, I wouldn't know, now would I?" he teased gently. "I haven't even seen her."

Rayen laughed and pulled back the blanket to reveal the baby.

Kiernan stared at his daughter, marveling at how something so tiny could be so perfect. Her head was covered in black fuzz that just barely covered the delicate points of her ears. Asleep, he couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but he was willing to bet they were the same deep, burnished gold that his and Rayen's were. He reached out and gently stroked her face. The baby yawned and opened her eyes. Kiernan was astonished to see wise, silver eyes staring at him before her eyelids dropped again. One tiny fist grasped his forefinger.

"Her eyes are silver," he breathed. Rayen nodded, pleased with the shock in his voice. "What did you name her?" he asked after a while. Rayen smiled.

"I was thinking about Kale or something like that, but after seeing her eyes, I want a name that will reflect them. She looks like such a wise little woman, I think a name that means wise will suit. But what do you think?"

Kiernan thought for a moment, trying to come up with a name that would suit this beautiful daughter of his. He smiled.

"Erika," he said softly. "It means Ever Powerful." Rayen said it a few times, getting a feel for it. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yes. Erika." She opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Are you angry with me, for trying to keep you away?"

"I was, and to be honest, I still am a little. I don't understand why you tried to keep me away, when you knew I wouldn't be able to for long. Hell's fire, it took all my will power to stay away for as long as I did. But…my grandfather gave me the push I needed. He reminded me that everything has a price, and if you had demanded that I leave, my price would have been a chance to see my daughter." He kissed her forehead. "I am glad it didn't come to that."

She smiled as she closed her eyes again, drifting into a light sleep. "I am too."


	9. Chapter 9: Erika

"DADDY!!"

Kiernan grinned as he watched the tiny seven year old girl running towards him and swung down from his horse. He opened his arms and grabbed her when she leapt into them, twirling her around and laughing with her, her silver laced black hair flying out behind her. When he stopped twirling, she threw her arms around his neck and covered his cheeks with kisses.

"How's my baby girl?" he asked, kissing her cheek. She giggled.

"Daddy, Graysfang's Lady had puppies!" she shrieked with delight. Kiernan grinned as he strode towards the two story house that was saturated with dark power. Rayen met them at the door, a smile on her face.

Despite Kiernan wanting to marry Rayen and bring her and Erika back to Terreille, Rayen had been adamant about staying in Kaeleer. So, he had returned to Terreille by himself a month after Erika was born, but every sevenday he returned to spend two days with Rayen and Erika. This visit was special, however. He grinned at the thought of the ring box in his pocket. He had given her the years she had asked for, now he would have the answer to the question he had asked her seven years ago.

"Welcome, Kiernan," Rayen said warmly as he and Erika reached her. He smiled and, shifting Erika to his hip, pulled her mother to his side and kissed her. When they broke apart, the adults laughed at the faces their daughter made.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kiernan asked teasingly. "Creeped out by your mama and papa kissing?" He bent his head to Rayen again, a grin on his face.

"Ew!" Erika shrieked in his ear, making him jump. Rayen laughed, stepping away to avoid Erika's flailing feet as Kiernan tickled her.

"Alright, enough playing around," Rayen chided. Kiernan and Erika turned to look at her and she was struck by the resemblance in their faces, for both father and daughter possessed the extremely attractive features that were part of Saetan's legacy to his children, though Erika's face was still the soft featured one of a child. Their eyes, one pair molten gold, the other refined silver, were the same shape and both sparkled with mischief.

She took a step back, not trusting that look in their eyes. "Don't you dare…" It was too late. They jumped on her and started tickling her, Erika's pudgy, childish fingers made flexing motions against her skin that tickled just as much as Kiernan's racing fingers. With a laugh, she snapped a Gray shield around herself and laughed at the grimace Kiernan pulled at her.

"Not fair!" he cried at the same time that Erika shrieked, "Mommy, that's cheating!!"

"It isn't if I say so," she replied sweetly, laughing at the pitiful expressions the two put on. "Come inside Kiernan, you must be exhausted from your trip. I…"

"So, you are back?" Surreal appeared in the doorway, a fierce expression on her face. She planted her fists on her hips and glared at Kiernan. She had never fully accepted him as a loose member of her family and took every opportunity to express her disapproval of him.

"Yes, I am back to visit my daughter and lover," Kiernan answered evenly, leashing his rising temper. Rayen laid a hand on his arm and glared up at her mother.

"Mother, please. Kiernan has every right to visit Erika, he _is_ her father."

Surreal curled her lip and shook her head.

"Send a message when he leaves," she informed her daughter, the usual parting words when Kiernan appeared. She swept past them and headed for the landing web.

"Why does she still not like me?" Kiernan asked as they walked into the house, Erika running ahead to find her newest present from Jaenelle, who spoiled both her granddaughters, Jaerielle and Erika, shamelessly.

Rayen shrugged, choosing to ignore his question.

"What have you been up to since you left?" she asked as they made their way deeper into the house. The first floor was spacious and open, a living room, large kitchen, workshop for Rayen, a study Kiernan used when he stayed with them and a smaller, cozier living room they termed their family room. The upstairs had four bedrooms, Erika's, Surreal's, Rayen's and a guestroom. Each room had its own bathroom, though Rayen's and Surreal's were more spacious then the others. Kiernan had used the guestroom the first time he had stayed with them but after that, he had shared Rayen's room, much to Surreal's disgust. Kiernan thought that Rayen's mother was being oddly priggish towards his relationship with Rayen. As far back as he could remember, Surreal had always had a lover. And it wasn't like he and Rayen could get into any kind of trouble together, after all, Rayen had already gotten pregnant once, the worst that could happen would be she conceived a second time and Kiernan was always very careful to drink the contraceptive brews Rayen laughingly made him.

Kiernan smiled fondly down at his lover, well aware that she was avoiding his question. However, he let her change the subject.

"Not much. I have been thinking about clearing out a few more rooms in the Hall, furnish them in case the family decides to converge on me again." He shuddered at the thought.

Two years ago, for his birthday, the entire SaDiablo family had arrived in Terreille and set the Hall in an uproar. Poor Alwin had almost been reduced to tears at the task of finding suitable rooms for all the people. Kiernan had endured the crowd and chaos for as long as he could before snapping after ten days and kicking everyone out and locking the doors, engaging the Black locks Saetan had provided when the Hall had first been raised again. Most of the family had returned to Kaeleer, but Jaenelle, Daemon, Lucivar, Rosey, Kaylie, Devon, Rayen and Erika had stayed. After three hours and no sign of them leaving, Kiernan had relented and allowed them back in, an action that he swiftly regretted when Rosey almost bashed his head in with Lucivar's Eyrien sticks for locking them out. He did not appreciate almost being pulverized by a pregnant lady, for at the time Rosey had been pregnant with her second child.

Before Rayen could answer, Erika came running up, a small carved box in her hands.

"Daddy, Daddy, look what Nana gave me!"

Kiernan crouched down to see the box. When she was sure she had his attention, she opened the box and showed him the inside.

A soft tune floated from the box, a simple lullaby that Kiernan recognized from his own childhood. He smiled.

"That is wonderful, baby," he told her. She smiled and closed the box very carefully. "Are you ready to have your Ceremony soon?"

Erika's eyes shone as she nodded eagerly. "Mommy says I have to be older, but I want to do it now!" Her tone was whining, but not so much that it grated on his nerves. Oh no, even at age seven, Erika knew how to get her way with her indulgent father. Although he would never admit it to anyone and rarely admitted it even to himself, Kiernan spoiled his daughter. He knew that he did, but he didn't stop himself all the time. It was always Rayen who made him stop when she thought he was going to far, who was the more responsible in her parental duties.

"I don't see why you can't have your Ceremony at your age. I am sure lots of your friends have had theirs, yes?"

"Kiernan." Rayen's voice held a note of warning in it. He smiled at her before turning back to Erika.

"I will talk to Mommy about it," he said neutrally, hoping to pacify both females. Erika gave him a brilliant smile before skipping into the family room. Rayen gave him a hard look, her eyes glittering fiercely.

"She is too young," she hissed. Kiernan shook his head.

"No she isn't. She is seven years old, she looks five or six, but she is old enough to have her Ceremony."

"No, Kiernan. She is still far too young."

"Mother had her Ceremony when she was five," he said gently. "_I_ had my Birthright ceremony when I was seven." She sighed in defeat, knowing when he pulled out _that_ fact, there was no way she could argue.

"Fine. I'll talk to Mara," she said tightly.

"Thank you," he said, kissing her forehead. "That is all I ask."

é é é

Kiernan waited until that evening to brooch the subject that had been nagging him all day. He and Rayen were making dinner when he spoke up.

"So," he said as he chopped the vegetables, "it has been five years."

Rayen paused before turning back to the meat. "Yes, it has," she said quietly. "Do you want an answer now?"

"Not necessarily," he replied. "But, in lieu of an answer, allow me to take you out tomorrow night."

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "We talked about this, Kiernan. I allow you to visit Erika and we can be friends, but any more than that, until our agreement is up, is not going to happen."

"I know, but technically, our agreement is up," he said brightly. "Today is exactly five years from the day it started, so I think that means the agreement is over."

"No, Kiernan." Her reply was quiet, sad. "No, I don't want to go anywhere. If that is the condition for not having to answer now, than I will give you your answer now. But I won't go out with you."

"Alright," he said and reached into his pocket and drew out the gray velvet box. Opening it, he went down on one knee and offered the ring to Rayen, never taking his eyes off her face. "I have waited seven years to ask you this question. Rayen, will you marry me?"

She was silent for several minutes, her eyes locked on his face. Finally, she took a deep breath and nodded slowly. With a happy shout, he leapt to his feet and pulled her to him and kissed her. When they broke apart, he took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a white gold band with a one carat diamond, flanked by tiny rubies and jet stones.

"Kiernan, it is beautiful," Rayen breathed, studying the ring. He grinned, pleased with himself.

"I thought so. Banard outdid himself for this." His smile grew at the astonished look Rayen gave him.

"Banard?" she squeaked. "You had _Banard_ make this?"

"Of course. Banard is the best in all three Realms. I wanted the best."

"But…but…"

"Shhh." He silenced her with a kiss. "You, Rayen, deserve nothing less than the best. I intend to spend the rest of my life seeing to that." He bent his head to kiss her again.

"Eew!!"

They turned to find Erika looking at them with disgust.

"EEEEW!!." Shaking her head, she stomped out of the kitchen. Kiernan and Rayen looked at each other and burst into laughter.


	10. Chapter 10: Announcement

10. Announcement

AU: I love this chapter, Erika is so cute!! R&R, please!! I have one more chapter prepared, then I have to really get back to work. -_- x.x lol. Enjoy chapter 10. Kiss kiss!!

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Rayen whispered as the carriage started down the long driveway. Kiernan smiled as he reached over and took her hand.  
"Don't worry. They won't bite you, you know that."  
"I know, but still. What if…"  
"No," he said quickly. "You promised you wouldn't talk like that anymore, remember?"  
She sighed.  
Erika was bouncing up and down in her seat.  
"Will Jaerielle be there, Daddy? Oh, we are going to have so much fun! Has Jaerielle gotten her Jewels, Daddy? I'll bet she gets Black, like Aunt Rosey. Will Grandma be there? Why does Grandma always leave when you come, Daddy? Ooooo, look it!! Poppa got horses! Can we ride them, Daddy? Look!! Uncle Lucivar!!" she continued chattering, asking questions that Kiernan tried to answer but she would just continue talking, so he quickly gave up and gave Rayen a bemused look.  
"She's your daughter," she said tartly, snickering at the exasperated expression on his face.  
"At least she talks, unlike someone I could mention at her age," he retorted. Rayen rolled her eyes.  
"You talked enough for both of us. At least when I spoke, I made sense."  
He laughed and grabbed the back of Erika's shirt, pulling her back onto the seat.  
"You need to sit still, darlin', you might hurt yourself."  
She plunked herself down next to him and captured his right hand, examining the ring on his finger, turning his hand over and watched the sun play off the Red Jewel.  
"Daddy, will I get a dark Jewel like you and Mommy?"  
"I hope so, darlin'," he said, watching her with a smile. Rayen watched them idly; not really paying attention for her mind was consumed with anxiety.  
"Mommy, are you alright?" the small voice snapped her out of her revere. She smiled at her daughter.  
"I'm fine, dear," she said quietly. Those haunting silver eyes studied her for a moment before going back to their study. Rayen looked up to find Kiernan watching her intently, head cocked a bit.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I am just thinking." He closed his eyes and leaned back. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we get there."  
Thirty minutes later, Erika bounced onto his lap and yelled in his ear, "We're here, Daddy!!"  
He blinked and wiggled a finger in his ear.  
"Well, that certainly woke me up," he chided, shaking a finger at her. Erika squealed with laughter as he tickled her. When the carriage jerked to a halt, she threw the door open and disappeared out the door, chattering a mile a minute with the groom who had come to hold the horses' heads. Kiernan leapt out and handed Rayen down before grabbing Erika and hoisting her over his shoulder, taking Rayen's hand and marched up to the door. Beale greeted him with a quiet, "good afternoon, sir," and gave Erika a rare smile. Everyone in the Hall loved Erika, not only because she was the heir's daughter, but because she was an extremely likeable child.  
"Is Father in his study, Beale?" Kiernan asked, getting a better grip on his squirming daughter. The butler nodded.  
"Yes sir. Prince Sadi is taking care of business. Lady Jaenelle is with Lady Rosey in her workshop. The High Lord is with them."  
"Good. I was hoping Grandfather would be here."  
"Grandpapa!!" Erika shrieked and redoubled her efforts to get away from her father. Kiernan grunted and finally gave in, setting her on the floor. She took off, making a beeline for the staircase that led to the family wing and the Black Widows' workshops. Kiernan and Rayen followed at a sedated pace, laughing together at their daughter's exuberance.  
é é é  
Jaenelle and Rosey jerked their heads up when the door slammed open and a small, white, red and black figure streaked in and tackled Saetan.  
"Grandpapa!!" Erika squealed. Saetan laughed and hugged his great-granddaughter.  
"Hello, little witch," he said warmly. Erika looked up at him and he was struck by her resemblance to Kiernan.  
"Grandpapa, Mommy and Daddy are getting married!" she told him. Saetan raised an eyebrow and glanced up at Jaenelle and Rosey. The women had their hands over their mouths, holding back their laughter. Saetan put on a serious face and untangled Erika from his waist and sat down so he could be at her eye level.  
"Is that so? Do you know when?" he asked seriously. Erika glanced at her grandmother and aunt before leaning close to his ear.  
"At Winsol," she whispered. Saetan nodded solemnly, his golden eyes twinkling.  
"That is wonderful, little witch," he whispered back. It was then that Kiernan and Rayen entered the workshop. Rosey gave her brother a sly grin.  
"Congratulations," she said, smiling. Rayen blinked before hesitantly smiling back. Jaenelle hugged Rayen and kissed Kiernan's cheek.  
"Your daughter informed us," she said in answer to Kiernan's questioning look. He looked at Erika, who was happily seated on Saetan's lap, telling him all about Graysfang's Lady's new puppies.  
"She doesn't ever stop talking," he informed his mother, rolling his eyes. Jaenelle laughed. Kiernan watched her, worry starting to worm its way into his mind and heart. Jaenelle's blonde hair had long since turned gray and her face was lined with age. Her hands shook as she reached out to cap a bottle.  
"Just like you," she said with a loving smile. Kiernan sighed.  
"What is it with people continuing to bring that up?" he demanded.  
"Bring what up?" Everyone turned to see Daemon leaning against the door frame, a smile on his lips and Lucivar standing with his feet spread, wings half open. Jaenelle went to Daemon's side and whispered in his ear. He grinned and turned to Kiernan and Rayen.  
"Yes, you always have liked to talk, Kiernan," he said evilly. Kiernan muttered under his breath about drudging up ancient history and turned to rescue Saetan from being chatted to death.  
"How is life at the Keep, Father?" Daemon asked later when they were all seated and Rosey was passing coffee and cakes. Jaenelle was seated next to Daemon, her eyes half closed. Kiernan worried that they were wearing her out, but when someone asked if she wanted to go to bed, she waved them off.  
"Same as always," Saetan replied, swatting Erika away from his coffee. She pouted and started demanding sweets. Rayen shushed her and handed her a sandwich. Jaerielle was seated next to her and they were having a spirited chat session between bites and sometimes not even then. The adults watched with amusement as the cousins giggled and talked. Rosey and Devon's other child, a darling two year old girl called Sheena, was asleep on her father's lap, having been worn out by her sister and Erika. Lucivar was sitting with Rayen, questioning her about her recent exercising. Kiernan and Rosey were sitting on a couch together, catching up on recent events.  
Saetan laughed as Erika wrinkled her nose at the tea.  
"What's wrong, little witch? Don't like your tea?"  
"I don't like tea, Grandpapa. I want coffee."  
He gave Rayen an amused look. "Surely you are not allowed to drink coffee, little witch."  
Rayen shook her head. "No, but she sees Mother and I drinking it and she wants to join us."  
"How is Surreal?" Daemon asked Rayen. She shrugged.  
"Mother is…well. She received a letter from Chaillot a few weeks ago. Lady Deje, who she has known for several decades, died recently."  
"I am so sorry," Jaenelle said quietly. "I never met her, but I have heard of her. She will be sorely missed."  
Especially by the men who patronized her Red Moon house, Kiernan thought to himself.  
"Well, Erika told Papa, but no one else. When is the wedding?" Jaenelle asked to change the subject. Rayen smiled, finally lighting onto something that she was comfortable discussing.  
"Winsol. We don't want a big wedding, but with six months will be enough to let everyone make plans to arrive and plus Mother…" she broke off and chewed her lip. "Mother isn't to keen on our marriage."  
Daemon snorted. "Surreal has always been a bit too free with her comments."  
Jaenelle reached out and took Rayen's hands in her own.  
"Believe me, Rayen, we are very happy to have you as a formal part of our family. Of course, we have considered you a part of our family from the day you were born, but this will be merely a formal acknowledgement of that."  
Rayen smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Jaenelle. That means a lot to me."  
"I have an idea!" Rosey exclaimed, taking Sheena from Devon. "Why don't you give me the list of people you want to invite and I will send out the invitations. It would take a load off you."  
Kiernan and Erika exchanged glances.  
"That would be wonderful, Rosey. Thanks."  
The two rattled off a list of about a hundred people, a quarter of the attendance for Rosey's wedding. At the end, Kiernan hesitated before adding one last name.  
"And…I would like for Aunt Wilhelmina to come as well."  
Jaenelle looked up sharply. "Wilhelmina? When was the last time you spoke to her?"  
"A couple of years ago. Rayen and I took Erika to meet her. She would want to be here."  
Rosey nodded and rolled up the paper she had fetched.  
"Alright. I'll send them off as soon as possible."


	11. Chapter 11: Invitation

11. Invitation

*Terreille*

When Wilhelmina opened the deep red card emblazed with the SaDiablo seal, she was little expecting the words that would meet her eyes, printed in shiny black ink.

_Prince Daemon & Lady Jaenelle Sadi_

_and_

_Lady Surreal SaDiablo & Prince Rainier_

_Request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their children,_

_Rayen Agni SaDiablo_

_Black Widow_

_&_

_Kiernan Saetan Daemon Sadi_

_Warlord Prince_

_on the eve of this Winsol, at Seven o'clock P.M. at the SaDiablo Hall in Kaeleer._

_R.S.V.P. Lady Tersa Rose SaDiablo._

_Contact Daemon Sadi for visitor passes if traveling from Terreille._

She stared at the paper for a minute before calling for her attendant.

"Jezebel! Come quickly child!"

A young woman, her auburn hair falling in luscious curls down to her hips, hurried into the room.

"Yes, lady?"

"Quick, quick! Pack my things, my finest gown and jewels. My nephew, you remember Kiernan, yes? Tall, black hair, golden eyes, very handsome? You do? Oh good. Well, the darkness be praise, he is getting married! And to that wonderful girl he brought here a few years ago, Rayen, you remember her, don't you? Oh, this is wonderful news! They have the most charming little girl, Erika, such a pretty name. And full of power, to. Such a darling girl, so sweet tempered and a perfect little angel. And with her heritage she is bound to get a dark Jewel. She will be about seven now, yes, it has taken them long enough to get married. Oh, imagine. Kiernan married!!"

Jezebel nodded calmly, radiating serenity.

"That is wonderful, lady. I will see to your travel arrangements immediately. Shall I ask Jon to procure a pass for you?"

Wilhelmina bustled about the room, in a perfect tizzy over the news. Kiernan was her favorite of Jaenelle's children and she was over the moon with the news.

"Oh, no need child! Daemon gave me few passes last time I was in Kaeleer, to visit Rosey and her children. I just need to remember…ah! Here they are!" She proudly held aloft several gold coins the size of her Sapphire Jewel, stamped with the intertwined SD of the SaDiablos. "You, of course, will join me, yes?"

Jezebel dipped her head. "I will have to speak to the head priestess. She might have objections to my leaving my studies for a long period."

"Oh, Aria won't mind. Rosey's sister-in-law is a very talented Priestess, I am sure she wouldn't mind taking over your lessons for a few days. Oh, there is so much to be done!"

For the next several days, the household was in an uproar. Wilhelmina, who at 73 was still as spry as she had been fifty years before, chided and advised and supervised from dawn to dusk, getting ready for the journey. Jezebel, who by an unfortunately unlucky draw, was accompanying the queen on her trip to Kaeleer.

On the appointed day, a full two weeks before the wedding, the two women, with a score of attendants and servants, arrived at the Gateway. Jezebel watched the priestess intently as she lit the candles for the Gateway. Once the gate opened, Wilhelmina chivied them through the Gateway.

On the other side, an escort waited for them. Wilhelmina greeted the leader, a Red-Jeweled Warlord Prince with enthusiasm.

"Aaron!! So good to see you!!! How is Kalush? And Arianna? She is well?"

The man smiled and took Wilhelmina's hand, planting a light kiss on it.

"Welcome back to Kaeleer, lady," he said warmly. Wilhelmina motioned Jezebel forward.

"This is Jezebel D'Natchel. She is my attendant, an apprentice Priestess."

The man smiled at Jezebel and kissed her hand as well.

"Welcome to Kaeleer, priestess," he greeted her. Jezebel smiled nervously.

The Warlord Prince organized their party efficiently. Soon, they were all mounted on magnificent horses and riding to the landing web on the other side of the large city.

"Does everyone know where we are going?" Prince Aaron asked when they stepped onto the landing web. Jezebel raised her hand.

"Prince, could you just give me the directions?"

One of the escorts, a handsome Dharoan Prince with Green Jewels, offered her his hand.

"I will take you, Priestess," he said, his gray eyes twinkling. Jezebel took his hand, making note of the gold ring on his left hand. So, he was claimed. Just as well, she didn't have time for a male. She was to busy with her studies and had no interest in a lover.

A moment later, they had caught the Green Wind and were off, speeding through the Darkness to an unknown destination. She closed her eyes and held tight to her escort.


	12. Chapter 12: Rut

12. Rut  
_Disclaimer: I, to my great distress, do not own the BJT or any of it's companions. Those are Anne Bishop's. I just borrowed her genius and added charries of my own._

When the party landed on the landing web at the Hall, Kiernan was there to meet them. He grabbed his aunt in a bear hug and laughed when she screeched at him to put her down. He thanked Aaron for delivering Wilhelmina safely to the Hall. Aaron grinned and nodded to the younger man and, with his men, caught the winds back to Nharkhava.  
Kiernan greeted the rest of Wilhelmina's party, stopping to speak a few words to each servant he knew. He paused in front of Jezebel.  
"I know you from somewhere," he said slowly, studying her. Jezebel curtsied.  
"I am Jezebel, Prince. I am an apprentice priestess and the attendant of my Lady Wilhelmina."  
"Oh. Well, please, continue with your duties." He turned to the next person, but she noticed a distinct twinkle in his eyes.  
Wilhelmina smiled fondly as her nephew gallantly helped her up the steps to the front door of the hall. Jezebel followed, wondering how long before she could take a nap. She had been up for twenty-six hours straight and she needed to sleep.  
333  
Kiernan watched the pretty girl his aunt had brought with her with mixed feelings over the next few days. On one hand, something about her…set him on fire. But, when he looked at Rayen, he hated the girl, what was her name? Jezebel. He hated Jezebel for inciting those feelings in him. He did his best to avoid her and when he did have to be in the same room with her, he made sure there were other people were around, especially Rayen and Rosey. As often as possible, he stayed near Rosey, needing the assurance of a Queen that wouldn't require sexual attentions from him. He played with Erika and Jaerielle a lot as well, letting them pull him into silly games and such. He had convinced Rayen to let Erika have her Birthright Ceremony and she had received an uncut Red Jewel. He and Devon spent a good part of their mornings teaching the girls Craft.  
One day, Kiernan woke up in a sour mood. His arm was asleep, as it usually was, since Rayen was using his shoulder for a pillow. For some reason, this action, which had never bothered him before, infuriated him. With a snarl, he ripped his arm away from her and flung himself from the bed. Rayen awoke with a squeak and stared at him with round eyes as he prowled the bedroom, a wild look in his eye. Her scent was infuriating him, driving him to the killing edge. With a vicious snarl, he yanked on a pair of trousers and fled from the room, leaving behind one very confused witch.  
333  
What was wrong with him? He had never felt this vicious, wanting to strike out at everyone he saw. Especially if they were male. Or a sexually mature woman. The slightly musky smell in their scent was driving him up the wall. After ten minutes of prowling the Hall, he headed outside, into the forest surrounding the Hall. There was no danger of him getting hurt there. The wolves kept it safe.  
He ran through the woods, hoping to leave his thoughts behind him. He ran as long as his legs could hold him, then he threw himself to the ground and lay there, panting. The fierce hatred in his heart was still there, burning as brightly as before. He wanted to kill something, crush the life out of anything that got in his way. He thought of Rayen and how started she must have been by his furious leap out of bed. His lips rose and he growled to himself. The mere thought of Rayen made the hatred burn brighter, made him sizzle with anger. He wanted to kill her, to snuff out the light in her eyes. He growled and dug his fingers into the ground. What was wrong with him? He loved Rayen with all his heart, why would he want to kill her? He forced himself to take deep breathes and considered his feelings. He carefully turned over every event that had happened in the past few weeks and growled when he realized what was wrong. Rut.  
Mother night, why now?! He carefully went over the events of the past few days, considering each woman he had had even the slightest contact with, every man he had spoken to. When he reaches the priestess that had accompanied Wilhelmina, he grit his teeth and dug his fingers deeper into the soil. His body felt hot and eager, his skin was too tight, making him long for her touch. He wanted...no needed her touch. He needed to get right up next to her, rub himself against her, run his fingers through her hair...  
No! He forced himself to think clearly, to yank away from his yearnings. He had to get away, get away from her to survive this rut, had to get far, far away.  
Leaping to his feet, he ran out of the forest, through the open fields to the landing web next to the Hall. As he passed the Hall, he heard someone calling his name. Gritting his teeth, he raced on. He had to get away from the scents that were driving him mad. He was almost to the landing web, so close to freedom, when her phycic scent hit him.  
He pivoted and stood still, nostrils flaring as he inhaled her scent. She was right there, in front of him, a puzzled look on her face. He growled, a deep, senual purr. Any thought of leaving, of getting away vanished, replaced by an animal need for skin against skin, a deep, primative need to taste her, feel her, possess her. Prowling towards her, he raked his eyes over her, his eyes glazed with lust. She stiffened when he drew close, her eyes narrowing.  
"Prince Sadi?" she asked hesitantly, her voice quivering a bit though she stood her ground.  
"Lady D'Natchel," he purred, edging closer, she slowly raised her hands, showing him she had no weapons. "What are you doing out here, my dear? It is unwise for quests to be so far from the Hall."  
"I...I was taking a walk," she whispered as he reached her side, rubbing against her skin. He purred in satisfaction.  
"Is that so?" he murmured. "Lucky me."  
"Prince Sadi, I really should..." he words were cut off when he bit her shoulder hard enough to bruise.  
As he licked and caressed her silky skin, he felt the tension in her body fade as the pleasure built. He growled and reached for the Red winds passing over them, wrapping her in a Red shield and catching the winds, speeding through the realm to a secret place where he showed her what she should be doing.


	13. Chapter 13: A Broken Engagement

13. A Broken Engagement

BWUAHAHAHA!!!! I AM BACK!!!!! DIDJA MISS ME? DIDJA, DIDJA, DIDJA?!?!?! lol

Anyway, here I am, I finally finished this chapter and as soon as I post 13, I swear on my Jewels, I am going to work on 14. I know you don't believe me, but I will! SWEAR!! ON!! THE!! JEWELS!!

_Disclaimer: I, to my great distress, do not own the BJT or any of it's companions. Those are Anne Bishop's. I just borrowed her genius and added charries of my own._

"Kiernan, how could you??"

Rosey glared at her brother, her golden eyes flashing as she lashed out at him, in her anger not noticing how exhausted he looked. He hunched his shoulders, for once not trying to maintain the haughty, cold exterior he had lived with for so long.

"Raeyen has built her entire life around you, did you know that? She gave up so much for you and Erika. How could you do this to her?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Kiernan shouted. "Mother Night, Rosey, I don't know what came over me, I just...I couldn't stand to be near her! I didn't reject her on purpose! Sweet Darkness, I _love_ Raeyen!! But I just...I just couldn't help it!"

"Kier..." The anger suddenly left her and she deflated, as if a needle had pricked her skin and she had lost all the air. A sadness crept into her eyes and her psychic scent, and it wounded Kiernan far more than her shouted words had. He shrank away, shame coursing through his body as he absorbed her sadness. No, he realized, her _disappointment._ And that was worse. Much, _much_ worse.

"Rosey..." he reached out to touch her, to reassure himself she didn't hate him.

"No, Kiernan." She stepped away, turned away from his touch. He felt the rejection as if it was a physical blow. His queen was backing away, turning away from him. That aroma that appealed to all Warlord Princes from her neck drifted away and his body cried out at the rejection. "I can't sanction this, Kiernan. I..."

"Sanction? Sanction?! Tersa, if I could go back, if I could change the past five days, I swear by my Jewels I would! Rosey, you know me, you know I would."

"Kiernan, I want...I want to believe you, I really do. But...I can't. It...it will be up to Raeyen. She's the one who you are engaged to."

She turned, disappointment still soaking her psychic scent.

é é é

"Raeyen?"

Rosey carefully, slowly opened the door to Raeyen's suite. She could sense her Gray Jewels, knew she was in the bedroom.

"Raeyen?"

The muted sounds of crying emitting from the bedroom lead her to the door. Rosey carefully untangled the Gray lock on the door and opened it, poking her head in.

Raeyen was curled up in a ball, sobbing, on the bed. Rosey went to her side and hugged her, stroking her silvery hair and whispering senseless words of comfort to her friend. The Dea al Mon witch uncurled enough to wrap herself around Rosey before collapsing into a fresh wave of tears. Rosey held her and allowed her to weep, silently cursing her brother.

é é é

Kiernan stood on the highest point of the mountains surrounding Ebon Askavi. He breathed deeply of the clean, mountain air, hoping it would clean his head of _her_.

_Mine_, the part of him that was what made him a Warlord Prince purred possessively when he thought of _her_. _Mine._

é é é

When Kiernan silently entered the suite he shared with Raeyen, it was long after midnight. He prayed that she would be asleep, that he could put off the inevitable talk with her until he had had a few hours of sleep. Unfortunately, the Darkness had other plans.

"What do you think you are doing, coming back here?"

He jumped, whirling around to find his lover seated in a chair facing the door.

"I came by to get some clothes. I thought you would be asleep." He couldn't make himself raise his eyes from the floor.

"Well, you were wrong. And you can't go into the bedroom, Erika is asleep. I don't want you to wake her up."

"Raeyen, can we talk…"

"I don't want to talk to you," she sniffed. "Get your things and leave, please."

"This is _my_ room," he snarled, angered by her coldness. He glared at her. "I should be telling _you_ to leave."

"Fine." She stood and started towards the bedroom. "I'll take Erika and we will return to…"

"Stay, Raeyen," he snapped. "I am not going to argue with you like this. We need to sit down and talk this out like responsible adults."

"_Responsible adults_?" she hissed, whirling around to stare at him with incredulous eyes. "Responsible? _Responsible?_ You want to talk to me like _adults_, when you just disappeared, days before our_ wedding,_ because you were sleeping with some little bitch your aunt brought? How dare you…"

"It was rut, Raeyen," he cut her off. "I love you, I swear on my Jewels, I do! But Jezebel…"

"But Jezebel is younger," she hissed. "Jezebel is beautiful. Jezebel is a little whore who pleases you in bed. _Jezebel_ hasn't had a child! Which of those is the reason, Kiernan Sadi? Which one?"

"None of them, Raeyen. Mother Night, it wasn't like that. I…"

"I don't want to hear it, Kiernan. I _don't want to hear it._" She turned away from him again. Shoulder tense with anger. "Get out. Get out, and don't come back." She tossed something over her shoulder and he deftly caught it, only to drop it again. Her engagement ring. "I don't want to see you ever again. Don't come near me or Erika again."

"I…"

"GO!" she shouted. He backed away and quickly left, his heart breaking as he did. As she heard the door close, Raeyen fell to her knees and sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbye Forever

14. Goodbye Forever

_Disclaimer: I, to my great distress, do not own the BJT or any of it's companions. Those are Anne Bishop's. I just borrowed her genius and added charries of my own._

Raeyen stared at her clasped hands as Kaeylie fluttered around, making tea and getting out cake.

"I had no idea anyone was going to be over today, otherwise I would have cleaned up!" the blonde witch chattered as she worked. Raeyen smiled slightly. Kaeylie had always been able to make her smile, like her joy at being alive was infectious.

"This…I didn't come to make a social call," Raeyen as Kaeylie placed the tea set on the table.

"Oh?"

"I…I have to go away for a while," Raeyen said quietly. She called in a folder and placed it on the table between them. "These papers…they are adoption papers. And fostering papers. I…I…if anything should happen to my parents, want you to take care of Erika. I…where I'm going, I can't take her with me. Please, Kaeylie. Take her, foster her for a while, while my parents adjust. Please?"

"I…Raeyen, are you sure?" Kaeylie put her hand on Raeyen's. "I…what about Kier…"

"Please," she held up her hand. "Don't. I…I can't…"

"I understand. And of course I will take care of her, for however long you need me to. And if it comes down to adopting her, I will."

"Thank you, Kaeylie," Raeyen whispered, closing her eyes. "Thank you."

é é é

"Can I come with you, Mommy?" Erika watched with wide eyes as her mother packed a traveling bag. "I want to go camping!"

"No, baby," Raeyen said softly. "You can't come with me this time. You're going to stay with Aunt Kaeylie for a while, okay? Then Grandma and Grandpa are going to bring you back. I'm not going to be here, but you'll be a good girl for Grandma and Grandpa, right?"

"Oooh! Okay! I'm always a good girl!" Erika bounced up and down excitedly. Staying at Aunt Kaeylie's meant helping her aunt with her healing potions. Staying with Aunt Kaeylie meant she would be able to see Jaerielle everyday, and Jaerielle was her bestest best friend in the whole WORLD. Staying with Aunt Kaeylie meant late nights and late mornings and pancakes for breakfast. Staying with Aunt Kaeylie was almost as much fun as going camping with Mommy. If she couldn't go camping, Erika was happy to settle for the next best thing.

Raeyen watched her daughter as the little girl played with a few of her chains, humming to herself. She was having second thoughts about leaving. She didn't want to leave, she really didn't. But every room, every thing she touched in this house reminded her of Kiernan and she couldn't stand it. As much as she loved her daughter, Erika reminded her of Kiernan too, with her black hair and her fine features. No, she had to leave, had to get away. Snapping the bag closed, she carried it downstairs. Surreal was waiting for her, Rainier beside her. Surreal's eyes were full of tears and she silently opened her arms. Raeyen flew into them and clung to her mother, softly crying into the shoulder that had absorbed many childhood tears and worries. The familiar power of her mother comforted her, just as it had every other time she had cried. Pulling away, she turned to Rainier, who pulled her into a bear hug and just held her.

"Anytime you want to, come home," he whispered in her ear. "You know we will never close the doors on you."

"I know, Daddy. Thank you. Thank you for looking after Erika." She pulled away and looked at her parents. Surreal was biting her lip hard, a sure sign she was trying not to bawl. Rainier put an arm around her shoulders and she turned into him, seeking comfort from him. Raeyen thought how odd it was that two people who were so different could be so happy. Over thirty years they had been together, and they loved each other more every year. Raeyen knew Rainier was gay, that he had always preferred males to witches, that Surreal was the only woman he had ever loved. She also knew he wasn't her blood father. But that didn't make him any less her Daddy.

"I'll be back someday," Raeyen said softly. Erika tugged on her mother's shirt and she knelt to gather her daughter in her arms.

"I love you, baby girl," she told her. Carefully, she pulled a silver chain out of her pocket and slipped it over Erika's head. "I'm going to come back for this, someday. Will you take care of it for me?"

"Yes," Erika said, her eyes shining. She kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Erika Agni." Raeyen hugged her once more and pulled away. Before she could talk herself out of it, she turned and ran out of the house, towards the landing web. Behind her, Erika's confused calls haunted her.

"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!"

------------------------------

And so concludes Son of Deception. Stupid, Bastard Kiernan.

I hope you enjoyed SoD! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you love it as much as I do!

Later!

L. Phoenix


End file.
